


Animal

by sabbathgoat



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Collars, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Edgeplay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Leashes, Love Confessions, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbathgoat/pseuds/sabbathgoat
Summary: REQUEST PROMPT:Mick wants to try a new kink with his lovers.I couldn't pick one so I just did a bunch! Each chapter is a different story.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx, Mick Mars/Vince Neil, Tommy Lee/Mick Mars, Tommy Lee/Mick Mars/Vince Neil/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Like an Animal

**Author's Note:**

> <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leashes, collars, and more collars.

**Nikki- 1983**

If it was one thing Nikki knew about his old man Mick Mars, it was that he was a stiff prick in the ass that had forgotten how to have some goddamn _fun_. Or maybe, Nikki mused, he had just had to much of it in the 70s and ran out. Mick was quiet when they weren't playing, slow when they weren't performing, and 9 times out of 10 most likely drunk to hell and back. He rarely remembered his nights past ten o'clock, and if he did Nikki was pretty sure it would just be a reel of taking one sip after another on the ol' trusty liquor.

Now, he knew it wasn't really Mick's _fault_. He couldn't help it he was just older than them. And Nikki was staring to suspect he had fucking hip problems or something too, with the way he constantly whined and groaned like an old dog every time he stood up or sat down. But that was just Mick- their sometimes loud, not at all rude, and beyond fucking _amazing_ guitar player Mick Mars.

Quiet. Shy. So polite it got him hurt. Hopelessly in love just like Tommy. Dark and mysterious, with a hint of drunken maddness. All things Nikki would use to describe his friend. He was running words through his head that reminded him of Mick as he watched the vampire now, pacing the kitchen of the Motley apartment and wondering why the fuck Mick had called to come over.

_'Hey, Nikki...Can I, uh, talk to you? Alone maybe? Well, preferably alone, so if you could kick out those other two dummies that would be ideal...'_

Nikki didn't know why he had agreed. Lucky for him, Vince and Tommy took his lie off bringing a girl over in an hour for a fucking with gratefulness and ran off with it, thanking him for the heads up for _once_.

_Ha_... Maybe if Mick kept up his silent pacing and idle organizing, Nikki should tell him he had called him his whore. And that if he didn't spill the beans soon, he'd fucking _treat_ him like one too.

But Nikki kept quiet, only gnawing on his tongue from his spot on the couch as he silently watched his guitarist. Because he had _heard_ something in Mick's voice on the phone, and even when he'd arrived at the door. It was a familiar tone Nikki couldn't fucking remember, but he _knew_ he'd heard it so many times before. _What was it?_ It was hot, warm, and _dangerous_. It was in Mick's voice, the way he carried himself as he entered, and even in his begging blue eyes when he-

Oh.

_Oh_...

_That was it._

Nikki chuckled, shaking his head as he wondered how he could have been so blind.

_Begging_. Mick _wanted_ something. He wanted it _bad_ , so bad he was almost sweating, and Nikki had a raging idea that he knew what it was...

Mick was silently cursing himself as his boots clicked across the tile kitchen floor, squeaked when they pivoted, and then clicked on in the other direction. He could feel Nikki watching him, that green gaze burning into his anxious form. He knew Nikki would say something if he didn't first, but _fuck_ , _how was he supposed to start this!?_

Nikki would say no... of _course_ he would fucking say no. Why did he even think of trying!? Fuck, he was an idiot, this wasn't something you asked your bandmate, it was something you asked a guy you picked up at a gay bar. Fucking hell, he had to think of something quick because- _Holy shit._ Thirty minutes had gone by. _Why did Nikki just let him walk around their house so long, and not ask what the fuck Mick wanted?_

His rambling thoughts of torment were cut short when Nikki laughed quietly across the room. Mick froze and turned to look at him with fear.

"What?" He asked a little too loudly.

_"Easy, Mick,"_ Nikki breathed in a soft moan. It sparked something inside Mick's stomach, so he sighed heavily and spoke again before Nikki could.

"Sorry I uh, wasted some time here..." He itched his head through his teased hair, staring at the floor.

"It's okay," Nikki giggled as he shifted on the couch. Mick refused to look at him, keeping his gaze on his shoes. _"I was just watching you, and that fat ass of yours,"_ Nikki chuckled again. Mick finally looked up at that- and wished he hadn't. Nikki had shifted so his legs were stretched out and spread in front of him, his body slouched low, all to perfectly show off the raging boner in his jeans.

Mick stared for a second too long, imaging all the things he was so close to getting, and Nikki noticed.

"See something you like, old man?" He taunted, rocking a leg slightly to flaunt his package.

"I uh..." Mick had to clear his throat. He looked into Nikki's eyes, and _fuck_... _He just had to say it._ Nikki was in a good mood, so maybe he'd get some kind of lucky and not be booted from the band. But Nikki beat him to it.

"You know, I was kinda worried that you wanted to leave the band at first when you called. You've never wanted me _alone_ before to tell me something. Fuck, if anything you never want me in your line of sight at all," He laughed. He raised a brow, and put on that gorgeous smirk Mick couldn't fucking resist without digging his nails into his palm. _"But I think you're here for something else. Aren't you, Mick?_ He whispered. Nikki stood slowly, making a deal of adjusting his pants against his hard cock, and strutted over to Mick. Mick looked away, gazing at an odd burn mark on the counter as Nikki stopped only inches in front of him. _"Look at me,"_ Nikki softly ordered. Mick's stomach flipped. He did as he as told, _because he could never deny Nikki Sixx,_ and felt sweat start to gather on his lower back. _"Tell me_. I know what you're going to ask," Nikki grinned devilishly.

"I..." Mick's words got caught. F _uck, this was so much easier in his head when he'd rehearsed it and every possible outcome at home!_ "I wanted to ask you something, but I'm starting to think it might not be such a good idea."

"Mick," Nikki inched even closer, until Mick had to strain his head slightly to keep eye contact. "We're Motley Crue. If its a good decision, we don't fucking make it. Remember? That's what brought us together to begin with. We're fucked up in the head, we don't know _how_ to be good. You can act civil in public all you want, but I know that's just because there's other demons running in your pretty little head." Nikki was whispering now, grinning at Mick's failing composure. _"So ask me, Mick."_

"I want..." Mick froze again.

_So close. He just had to say it. There was no way Nikki was expecting anything else._

"Hmm?"

_"Fuck,_ " Mick hissed. He closed his eyes. His own cock began throbbing in his leather pants, pulsing with his racing heart as it hardened.

"Fuck you?"

_"Yes,_ I-I mean!" Mick panicked, but before he could move away, Nikki gentley grabbed his shoulders.

"You want me to fuck you, Mick?"

Mick could only close his eyes and nod.

"Then _ask me_ , fucker. _And look at me,_ " Nikki's demanding tone hit the final blow, and Mick's dick was hard as a rock. It made him twitch, and Nikki glanced down at it before meeting Mick's eyes.

Mick stared at him, and sucked in a deep breath.

"I came over here to ask you if you could fuck me. So... can you please give me a good pounding before I fucking _lose my mind?"_

Nikki grinned wide, tightening the fists on Mick's jacket. _Oh, fuck yes, that was more like it..._

"There's something else, isn't there?" Nikki taunted further. _Shit_.

"What?"

"You tell me, Marsman. I know you want something else. I can read you like a fucking _book_."

"Well..." Mick looked away shy again.

"Go on, just say it. You know I'm into weird shit; _I can handle whatever it is."_ Nikki leaned in to whisper against Mick's ear, making his hair tickle his skin.

_"F-fu, I, uh-"_ Mick had to force a wavering breath. His pelvis was thumping so hard he was worried he would fall to the floor, drowning in Nikki's aroma. _"Do you have a collar?"_ He finally whimpered.

"Fucker," Nikki chuckled against him and stood up again, pressed flush against Mick to hold their bodies together. "I have a _shit ton."_

"Leash?" Mick's bravery finally began to grow, and he took a chance to grip Nikki's waist. Nikki hissed in approval, biting his bottom lip to moan an answer.

_"Fuck yeah."_

Mick smirked, and rubbed a hand up to hold Nikki's arm.

"I want them, and I want you to own me. If you don't want to do it, just tell me now. I didn't trust anyone else to ask..."

"Oh, Micky," Nikki bent down to plant a wet kiss on his pale cheek. "You're too cute you know. Come on, you deserve a good fucking for once, and for being _so_ well behaved as to ask first. And I told the guys I was having a girl over to fuck, so I wouldn't want to _lie_ now, would I?" He taunted as he pulled Mick eagerly towards his bedroom. Mick looked down at all the trash scattered about the floor as they crossed the apartment, and wondered if maybe he should have invited Nikki over to his home instead. He silently hoped a roach just wouldn't crawl across his back while Nikki was screwing him, or that he would catch fleas in his hair.

Nikki nearly shoved Mick right onto the unmade bed when they entered, making it obvious he was ready to fucking _go_ and wanted Mick naked as soon as possible. But he managed to remain gentle enough as to not seem _totally_ like a pushy bastard. Mick eyed the open door for a moment as he sat on the edge of the mattress, but luckily Nikki caught on and shut it before the guitarist could ask him to. Oddly polite it was, but Mick took it with gratefulness.

Mick felt a cold sweat break out over his skin, suddenly feeling on the spot under the eyes of someone much better at sex than he was. _Sure_ , he'd done it with guys before, enough to know what he liked and didn't like, but with Nikki it felt... _different_. Nikki was a beast, a _god_ in the sheets, earning a reputation for his rough and pleasing ways, while Mick...

Well, Mick laughed inwardly, realizing he was just a _joke_ compared to his whole band.

"Hey, dummy, did you hear me?" Nikki laughed, and Mick shook his head as his mind returned to the living world.

"What?"

"If you're worried about the sheets, then here," Nikki reached to the floor on the other side of the bed, and before Mick could turn around to watch him the younger man threw a large woven blanket onto the mattress. Mick blinked in confusion, wondering if his anxious daydreaming had come off to Nikki as his disapproval towards the filthy bed.

"I never fuck on this thing so its clean, I swear. I'll make an exception _just for you_ ," Nikki smirked and walked over to Mick, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Mick swallowed, grinned, and decided to roll with it.

"Thanks," he huffed a nervous laugh.

"Now pay attention, you old man." Nikki strutted over to his closet, removing his shirt and tossing it to the hazardous floor along the way. He pulled out a box off the floor, and sat it on the bed close to Mick. When it was opened, Mick swallowed back the bundle of nerves rising in his throat. It was full of _toys_ , things Mick would never _dare_ to even use. He saw handcuffs, chains, vibrators, dildos, rings, things he didn't even know what to do with, but before panic could set in Nikki threw them all to the ground as well without a single care.

Under the array of sinful things and weapons of sex, was a pile of straps. Upon closer inspection, Mick felt his heart skip a beat. Nikki raised one up, and sat it next to Mick.

It was a collar, made of thick black leather that looked worn out and cracked, with a polished silver buckle.

" _One_ ," Nikki hummed to himself with a wide grin. He sat it down and grabbed the next. This one was black as well, with a gold buckle and silver studs. It looked like something a drug-guarding dog would wear in the ghetto, and Mick smirked. _"Number two,_ " Nikki continued softly, admiring his collection. The third one he sat down was thinner than the rest, with an extra hoop made for a leash and lined with sharp silver spikes. It looked newer, less used if used at all, and Mick liked it the best. The leather was smooth, uncracked, and crisp. _"Lucky number three,"_ Nikki noticed Mick's intent gaze at the collar as he sat down the fourth. It was just as new, gorgeously crimson red, and had a black box sewn into the leather. Mick stared at it with confusion, until he realized what it was and looked up at his bassist.

_"A fucking shock collar?"_

Nikki bit his bottom lip with a smirk, and quickly tossed it back into the box.

"Yeah that one's a little intense. Worth a shot though."

"The hell did you even get that," Mick chuckled.

"Pet store, dumbass. Same place I got all of them. Managed to steal the rest, but of course the shock collar was locked up. Paid twenty fucking dollars for that shit and girls are too damn scared to even use it," Nikki rolled his eyes. Mick smiled a lite wider, looking down at the new collar in the box.

"Well..." He shrugged. Nikki's eyes widened with surprised hope. Mick rolled the idea around on his shoulders, and smirked at Nikki. "Maybe next time. If you'll have me again."

" _Fuck_ ," Nikki moaned. He sighed softly, adjusted his pants again, and sniffed. "Well, pick one out for this time, baby." He watched Mick with arousal in his eyes.

Mick wasn't expecting such freedom, and looked back at the three collars around him. It didn't take long for him to pick up the third, _his favorite_ , and thumbed along the row of metal spikes. They were sharp, sharp enough to draw blood if they tried, and it _excited_ him.

"Good choice," Nikki tossed the ramining two in the box. "Figured you'd go with the new bitch."

"Yeah, looks like it hasn't been bit to shreds yet," Mick smirked.

"Yeah, _yet_ ," Nikki whispered seductively. Mick's erection jumped in his pants, and he quickly shed his jacket when the heat in his gut began cooking hotter.

"Alright, just one more thing." Nikki pulled out two leashes. One was a thin chain, and the other plain leather. "Pick one," He grinned at Mick. He thumbed the clasps on each, eager for Mick to answer.

"Uh..." Mick's eyes darted between the two. "The leather one?"

"You sure?" Nikki raised a brow.

"Yeah," Mick swallowed. His cock was throbbing, and he had to shift in his seat.

Nikki needed no further answer, and quickly closed the box and tossed it to the floor. He jumped onto the bed and kicked his pants off as Mick shed his own shirt. The bassist spread the blanket out, covering as much of the nasty bed as possible, and Mick then noticed the large sewed pattern was a skull. _How fitting,_ he inwardly admired. He wondered where Nikki had gotten such a fine piece of bedding, looking custom made with care. He almost felt sorry it would mostly like be stained to hell and back within the next half hour.

The guitarist slowly removed his boots, then his socks, but hesitated at his pants when he then saw how impressive Nikki's size was. His cock was gorgeous, standing erect, shimmering at the bright tip as the younger kneeled on the blanket awaiting with excitement. Nikki watched him for a second, stroking himself, until he finally broke the silence.

_"Take your fucking pants off,"_ He breathed. When Mick slowly started pulling his jeans off, keeping his gaze down at his own bulge, Nikki jumped over to force Mick to lay back on the bed. Mick grunted as he scooted so his head was on the pillow, his pants around his thighs, and looked up at Nikki. The bassist was breathing hard, clearly running out of patience as he took hold of Mick's waistline. He had them yanked off and on the floor before Mick could even grin, and his hands immediately found Mick's tent in his boxers as he palmed at it. Mick twitched, hissed and moaned as Nikki rubbed his cock through the fabric.

_"Fucker, let me see you,"_ Nikki groaned, and started removing Mick's underwear. He pulled them down slow, keeping them tight against Mick's skin, so every inch of his penis was revealed slow until only the tip remained hidden. Mick looked up at the ceiling, gripping the blanket in two fists, as Nikki gave one last small tug and his cock bobbed in the air. " _Fuck_ , I want to sit on that," Nikki moaned erotically as he yanked Mick's underwear off and threw them across the room. "Never wear those things again, Mick, because holy _fuck_ you're nice!" He gave Mick a few strokes, practically drooling at the sight. Mick blushed bright until his cheeks burned, watching Nikki jack his cock slow to admire the impressive size and watch his balls move. Nikki stared at it hungry as he stroked Mick, until he finally pulled himself away to grab the collar and leash. _"Sit up,"_ He whispered. His bright eyes met Mick's, full of desire as Mick obeyed.

Nikki whispered sweet nothings with soft breath as he unbuckled the collar and placed it over Mick's throat. Mick hissed a gasp as the cool leather wrapped snuggly around his neck, but Nikki surprised him when the bassist clasped it loose instead of tight. It hung with a mere two extra inches of room, and as Nikki pulled Mick's thick hair out from under it, Mick looked questioningly into his green eyes. Nikki met his gaze again, and grinned. He said nothing, simply clipping the leash to the hoop and giving it a small tug.

He sat back on his haunches, and looked over Mick's body with awe.

"Fuck, I wish I could take a picture of you right now," Nikki breathed. "You look better than bitches wearing that..."

"Uh, thanks," Mick shrugged. He squirmed slightly, already feeling his heartbeat in his ass as he looked at Nikki's cock again. Nikki had to take a deep breath before he scrambled to grab the lube in his beside drawer, and sloppily coated his fingers.

_"Lay down,"_ He ordered gentley. Mick listened. They moved naturally together as Mick raised his spread legs, letting Nikki hook his ankles over his shoulders. Nikki reached a finger down, inserted it easily, and began stretching Mick with moans shared between the two. Mick pulled on the blanket, squirming with arousal, the only thought racing through his mind past the blinding pleasure of Nikki stroking just beyond his prostate being that he felt so _special_ , with such lavish treatment compared to the broads Nikki took to this very bed.

_"All these years and **now** you come to me, Mick,"_ Nikki rambled softly as soon he had three fingers teasing around Mick's insides. _"Look how lose you get so fast, fuck, should have let me fuck you sooner."_

_"Thought y-you were straight,"_ Mick stuttered as a shockwave of pleasure ignited inside his abdomen.

"What made you realize I fuck guys too?" Nikki chuckled as his hand moved faster, making it harder for Mick to answer.

_"Fuck, uh-"_ Mick squirmed again with a groan. _"T-Tommy told me."_

_"That fucker,"_ Nikki laughed. "Fuck, you even prepared for this," Nikki stared down at where his fingers worked away at Mick's entrance, and the older man blushed.

Finally, after agonizing minutes of teasing his favorite spot, Nikki pulled his hands from Mick's hole and used his clean one to lube his cock up. Mick didn't need to say anything, neither did Nikki, as the bassist lined himself up and pushed down to the hilt on the first thrust. His pelvis met Mick's pale ass, each of them moaning loudly as Mick shuddered beneath him.

_"Fuck, yes!"_ Mick whined as Nikki thrusted in again.

"You're still so tight, fuck, I love you," Nikki tossed his head back as he began moving at a slow pace, his nails digging into Mick's thighs to keep his quivering legs over his shoulders. After a few thrusts, he quickly grasped the leash and met Mick's eyes. "You okay?"

"Can't believe you're asking," Mick smirked. Nikki returned the grin, moving slightly faster, and gave the smallest of tugs on the leash.

_"You're gonna wanna answer before I get started, you sly fucker,"_ He moaned darkly. Mick stared at him as Nikki fucked him slow, wondering if there was more to this sex than he expected. He grinned, daring to find out. Nikki giggled lowly, and pulled out of Mick so fast it made it the guitarist gasp. Nikki rolled Mick over hard, and before Mick could even adjust his new position on his stomach Nikki slapped his ass so hard it echoed on the walls. Mick choked on a cry, feeling the electricity burning across his skin mix with the unbearable pleasure in his pelvis.

_"Answer me!"_ Nikki demanded loudly.

_"Yes!"_ Mick cried out, raising his ass in the air only for Nikki to smack it hard again. He gripped the pillow in his face, biting into it as Nikki straddled his legs.

And Mick quickly realized then, why Nikki left his collar lose.

Nikki yanked on it _hard_ , until Mick's head was forced back as far as it could go. He was choking, trying to suck in a gasp of approval to let Nikki know that _fuck_ , _yes! This felt so good, just what he fucking needed!_ But it came out as a long, high pitched grunt, his lungs failing to gather air. His vision blured, his neck was burning, his back even more so, but _holy_ _fuck_ , the hot arousal within him racked his frame more than any pain in his spine. Nikki dropped the leash loose just as Mick's vision began to fade, and the guitarist gasped and coughed for air.

_"Don't defy me, Mars,"_ Nikki growled. Mick could hear the grin on his lips, and laughed through his gasping as his hips buckled back against him.

_"Fuck me,"_ He begged.

"What was that?" Nikki teased.

_"Fuck me!"_

"Say it louder," Nikki yanked once on the leash, pushing halfway into Mick again.

_"Fuck me!"_ Mick screamed, impatient and begging for Nikki to move again. Nikki, satisfied with the answer, began thrusting harder into Mick, faster than before. Mick cried out, meeting his movements the best he could so Nikki hit deep and hard each time. _"Yes, there, fuck!"_ He breathed as Nikki laughed and moved quicker.

The bassist yanked on the leash again, cutting Mick's airway once more, and Mick reveled in the feeling. The ringing in his ears was drowned out over Nikki's grunts, his own wheezing, and the bed creaking beneath them. Nikki's voice was suddenly muffled, and Mick strained to realize past the aroused fog in his head that he had bit the leash to free his hands. His powerful fists slammed down on the bed next to Mick's head, caging the older man in as they fisted the sheets.

Just as last time, the leash was loosened just before Mick lost his sight completely, and he coughed for breath as Nikki sped up. He was pounding Mick hard, fast, getting sloppy as he grew close and slid lower. His thighs pressed against Mick's to keep them from squirming, his gut meeting Mick's back as he failed to keep himself up. The weight of his bandmate was pressing Mick into the bed, sending more heat through his core until Mick was moaning Nikki's name near the younger man's panting mouth. Drool slid out between Nikki's teeth, slipping down the leash until it got caught in Mick's hair as the guitarist reared up beneath him.

_"Fuck,"_ Nikki gasped as he pushed himself up once more, choking Mick just enough for the guitarist to breathe this time. Mick struggled between each breath, but didn't want it any other way. The bed was rocking beneath them, hitting the wall in loud thumps that nearly downed out the noises each of them made. He could hear Nikki's wet cock slide in and out of his hole, getting louder every time the pace picked up.

And before Mick could lose his mind with he collar digging into his neck, Nikki hit his prostate with quick thrusts and had the guitarist coming hard against his stomach. Mick's cum coated his skin and stuck to the blanket as he shivered beneath Nikki and cried out the best he could.

Nikki suddenly dropped the leash from his mouth to scream with him, and Mick felt the bassist fill him up just as his own load finished. Nikki came louder than he, moaning long and obnoxious as he pounded Mick fast enough for his cum to slip back out with every powerful movement.

After the high began to fade, and Nikki slowed to a stop, Mick was left panting a little too fast beneath the younger man. Nikki cooed him softly when he pulled himself from Mick's dripping hole.

_"Easy, Mick,"_ Nikki breathed softly, sitting upon Mick's legs to gently stroke his sides. He pulled softly on the leash once, getting Mick's attention as the guitsrist took a final sigh.

_"Fuck,"_ His head dropped limp to the pillow, and Nikki chuckled as he stood from the bed. Mick heard him cross the room, open the door, and everything was then silent.

He was spent. His body was buzzing. The collar was heavy on his throat, his hair a tangled mess around it, and the leash had been left laid across his naked body. He wondered where Nikki was going- probably to shower himself off and let Mick clean his own mess up. _Fuck_... He cloud feel the cum sticking against his skin, all the sweat coating him, but had no energy to move.

It had been the best sex he'd ever fucking _had_.

He hoped, as his breaths fell shallow, that Nikki would just allow him to lay there a little longer.

_Just a few minutes, just a little while..._

_"You look so good laying there,"_ Nikki suddenly whispered next to him. Mick opened his eyes, and rolled over to peer up at Nikki. The bassist was watching him with a hooded gaze and flushed cheeks, smirking softly. Mick noticed he was holding a wet hand towel, and swallowed.

"Sorry, j-just give me a sec-" Mick swallowed and sat up stiffly.

"What? Don't you know a compliment when you hear one, Micky?" Nikki laughed. It sounded innocent, so full of love, that it made Mick peer into his eyes. Nikki smiled at him for a moment, and suddenly wiped Mick's face softly with the rag. It was warm and damp, as Nikki cleaned his skin all the way down to his stomach where he carefully gathered up his drying cum. _"Scoot over and roll over again,"_ Nikki whispered. His voice was so smooth and soft, Mick obeyed with no struggle. He moved over away from the mess on the blanket and fell onto his stomach as Nikki went about cleaning his rear end. He wiped him slow, gingerly, until Mick's skin was damp and clean. Nikki smirked at the red welt growing on his ass, and leaned down to kiss it. He then gently pushed Mick until the guitarist got the hint and slid off the bed, standing on weak legs as he watch Nikki quickly flip the dirty blanket over and throw it over the bed once more. "Lay down," Nikki said.

Mick remained quiet as he laid down on his back, propping his head up on the sole pillow. He debated offering it to Nikki if the younger man joined him, but knew he couldn't stay if his back didn't get some relief _soon_. He watched Nikki drop the damp towel to the floor after cleaning his own cock off, and launched himself onto the bed to immediately attach himself to Mick's body. Mick smirked, wrapping his arms around Nikki and gently stroking his back.

_"Mmmmm, feels food,"_ Nikki breathed near Mick's neck. " _Oh, fuck,"_ He smirked at a realization and reached up to unlatch the leash, tossing it aside.

Together they laid, for what felt like hours until the sun was setting a bright red glow across the city and drowning them in a beautiful orange light. The shadows of the blinds splayed across them, patterning their naked bodies with stripes that Mick traced with his fingers over Nikki's warm skin. They talked softly of music, concert ideas, past girlfriends, past boyfriends, and sex. Nikki admitted, as he nuzzled far away into Mick's hair and the older man held him close, that he had had plenty of sex in his short years, but he had never _made_ _love_.

Mick kissed his temple, and shyly admitted the opposite. Tonight was the first night he had felt used, done dirty deeds simply for fun and his own guilty pleasure. Nikki kissed him back on the lips with a wide grin, then asked him to stay the night.

"What will the other two think?" Mick reminded him quietly.

"Oh..." Nikki's smile faded, and the look of realization made Mick frown.

"Hey, just come to my place," Mick whispered then.

"Really?" Nikki met his eyes with a shimer of hope and love, and Mick nodded with a smile to match.

"Yeah, stay tonight with me. As many nights as you want, whenever you want. But at least this one, so I can hold you close."

"You're so romantic, it's _gross_ ," Nikki giggled, and kissed him again. "Gonna have to break you of that." He nibbled Mick's jaw, biting gently. "Or maybe you can teach me how to do it too..." Mick smiled wide, nipping him back.

They took their time getting dressed together, and when they were clothed yet again Mick reached for his collar.

"No, you keep it." Nikki walked over to stop his hands from removing it. _"It's yours now,"_ He whispered and kissed Mick's cheek. He held his head close, moving down to plant his lips over Mick's and kiss him passionately. Mick kissed him back as a silent thank you, hugging him tight before letting go. They made their way outside to Mick's car, passing by Vince and Tommy on the stairs as the two made their way up.

"Mick? Where are you two going? The fuck is around your neck?" Vince rambled out questions as he stopped and turned to watch them descend down the stairs past him and Tommy.

"Hey, where's your girl Sixxster!?" Tommy too joined in as Nikki simply rolled his eyes at their confusion. Mick smiled, ignoring them as Nikki didn't look back to answer.

"Fuck off!" The bassist finally yelled when Vince called after them again. Mick laughed as Tommy and Vince shouted out an aray of curses, quickly muffled as soon as the two entered the car and slammed the doors shut.

"I love you, idiot," Mick giggled at Nikki's growling.

_"You're_ an idiot, and you're gonna fucking pay for that," Nikki flopped down, laying his head in Mick's lap. Mick froze momentarily, hoping Tommy and Vince couldn't see them from so high up on the stairs, and quickly drove off.

_"Oh yeah?"_ He finally taunted quietly as they drove. _"Gonna punish me, perhaps?"_

Nikki only grinned, reaching up to give a playful tug at Mick's collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, first one done! Thanks for reading! It will only get nastier from here...


	2. Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's false innocence and big baby eyes really got on Mick's nerves. (Age difference)

**Tommy- 1981**

_Old man..._

Tommy tossed the nickname around in his head of wild hair as he stood in the shower, chewing on his bottom lip while his shampoo set in.

_Old man._

Mick wasn't _that_ old... _was he?_ Tommy had yet to figure out exactly how old that creepy dude was, but every time he asked Mick just gave him a back handed remark. Always so sassy, Tommy barely got to learn anything about him. It made the drummer sad, as he rinsed his long hair and thought over a possible conversation to learn about their guitarist. _Hmmm_... Maybe Mick was older than he wanted to let on, and was just worried that he'd get kicked out for not being able to keep up. Or, the obvious reason: he was simply embarrassed to be hanging around with people much younger than himself.

But Tommy thought Mick could keep up pretty well- in fact pretty sure that the old man had actually already _done_ all the shit him, Nikki, and Vince got into. And Mick was never embarrassed about _anything_ , so why would he be embarrassed to hang with them over a little age gap?

He decided to just ask Mick tomorrow, after rehearsals. He would get Mick alone outside, maybe ask for his help cleaning the van, and make small conversation. Tommy grinned to himself, closing his eyes under the water and trying to guess the lucky number of years Mick was hiding under his belt. It was a foolproof plan, _destined_ to work. Easy fuckin' peasy!

"What?"

Tommy froze at Mick's confused question, holding his breath as he stuttered for a responce.

"I-I asked if you could uh, help me clean the van out!" Tommy struggled to keep his composure up, swaying on his feet in front of Mick where the older man sat on their couch. Mick eyed him for a moment, before scowling.

"Fuck I will, that thing is a toxic wasteland. I don't feel like catching cancer _just_ _yet_ , T-Bone." He went back to tuning his guitar.

_Shit_. Tommy silently sighed, rocking on his heels and trying to think of something else to say. He wished Vince or Nikki were there, so they could start an easier conversation and maybe aid in Tommy's poor detective work. But maybe it was good they had went on a beer run, because they would probably talk about lewd things too loudly and chase Mick away yet again.

"Oh..." He finally said softly. He turned to walk over to his drums, but Mick spoke then.

"And also I know you're lying, so just tell me what you _really_ want."

"What?" Tommy turned around slightly baffled.

"Tommy, you _never_ clean the van. You said yesterday you actually _love_ its filth. And if you wanted to clean it so bad like you asked me just now to help you do, you'd be doing it right now anyways. So come on, what do you want?"

Tommy sighed louder and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just wanted to learn some shit about you, honestly... I know everything about Nikki and Vince, but you're like, still a fucking mystery. You're my bandmate, I dig you, you know? Just wanted to learn like your middle name, your real hair color, maybe your age, perhaps..." Tommy trailed off with a shrug. There were so many other private things he wanted to discover about Mick too, but _fuck_ , how can you ask a guy that stuff when you don't even know how old he is?

Mick made a quiet noise under his breath that sounded like a grumble, and spoke with a hard sigh.

"My real middle name is Alan, my hair is actually red, and I'm 30. Too old to keep up partying with _you_ crazy fuckers; I've already done all that. _'Kay?"_

_30... 30!_ Tommy chanted the number in his head, and had to swallow back the excitement pooling in his guts.

_Oh... **Fuck**. 30_. He was _eleven_ years older than himself, and... Tommy suddenly thought that was actually kinda fucking _hot_.

"Wow... you are kinda old," Tommy finally spoke with a nervous laugh. Mick glared at him with tightly drawn lips, gripping his guitar neck tightly. Tommy panicked at the sudden hurt look as Mick drug his thoughtful gaze to the floor, and sat down on the couch next to him. "But, that's a good thing!" He squirmed around on the couch as Mick stared at him with confusion. "Like, you're our fuckin big' brother slash friend or something! Looking out for us, you know?" He grinned, suddenly unable to sit still.

_"Brother friend?_ How about 'annoyed bandmate in need of some _personal space,'"_ Mick whispered the last words.

"Oh, sorry," Tommy scooted back to the next cushion over, but Mick kept eyeballing him. Moments of silence went by as Tommy bounced a foot, nearly swallowing his blushed bottom lip with building nerves and arousal as he thought horrible, nasty, _filthy_ fucking things about his oldest bandmate.

_30... He just imaged how big his dick might be, or how skilled in bed he was..._

"Tommy," Mick got his attention again. Tommy snapped his gaze over to Mick's piercing blue eyes. "You're blushing," Mick stated calmly.

"Oh, yeah, its uh.. pretty fucking hot in here," Tommy chuckled, but it came out as a cough.

"You're pretty fucking bad at acting un-aroused, dummy."

"What?" Tommy blinked hard, sitting up as Mick suddenly grinned at him. The guitairst set his instrument aside on the coffee table, and stood to strut over in front of Tommy. He stopped in front of the younger man, his leather clad legs meeting Tommy's boney knees.

"I _said_ , You're bad at acting like you aren't horny. _Look at you,"_ Mick was whispering now, and looked down between Tommy's legs. The drummer followed Mick's gaze, and swallowed again at the sight of his hard cock tenting in his blue jeans.

"Oh," Tommy sat up straight with embarrassment, quickly reaching for a pillow to cover his crotch up. Before he could grab one, however, his wrist was snatched in the air and gripped tight by Mick's pale fist. "Mick?" Tommy whispered up at the older man as Mick leaned in close. So close their noses nearly touched, as he spoke gently. 

_"You annoy me, you know."_

" _Sorry_ ," Tommy whispered too.

_"Why ya' so horny, T-Bone?"_ Mick raised a brow. 

"Well..." Tommy wondered if the sweat on his forehead was visible by now, or if Mick could feel his racing heart in his wrist.

_"Hmm?"_ Mick grinned wider, moving a leg between Tommy's.

"Nothing, I always get horny, I am just a _teenager_ you know," Tommy cleared his throat, smiling back as calmly as he could. His pulse was pounding in his groin, _begging_ for Mick to grab him.

"Yeah, _nineteen_. You _are_ still a teenager."

"Yeah," Tommy nodded.

"Legal, though. You're a grown man. You can make your own decisions."

"Yeah, so?" Tommy raised a brow. Mick swallowed, and finally reached up to stroke Tommy's throat with his other hand. Tommy shivered under the touch, swoallowing and tilting his head back as Mick hooked a finger under his shirt collar.

"There's eleven long years spread between us, T-Bone. Didn't expect you'd actually know that, though, since you failed math class. You wanna know why I haven't told you fools anything about myself other than my new name?" Mick spoke calmly.

_"Y-Yeah, actually,"_ Tommy met his eyes. The arousal blossoming inside his guts was turning him dangerously docile, ready to roll over and obey.

"Because you annoy me. You're immature, boyish, inappropriate, too loud and too damn messy."

"Gee, thanks," Tommy giggled.

"It makes me want to teach your dumb ass a _lesson_."

"What do you mean?" Tommy shifted slightly, trying to keep the tip of his cock from leaking onto his thigh.

Mick watched him for a moment. Tommy wasn't that good at reading people's thoughts, that was more Nikki's thing, but he was getting the sense that Mick had some _wicked_ devilish things brewing in his mind. He spared a glanced down between Mick's legs, and felt his stomach lurch when he saw the guitar player's own impressive boner.

_Wow. He **was** fucking huge._

"Uh, Mick?" Tommy grinned wide, suddenly realizing his fantasy was about to possibly become real.

_"I want to **fuck** you, Tommy, until you can't fucking stand up."_ Mick snarled, only for the two of them to ever hear.

_"Do it,"_ Tommy begged. Mick stood, and pulled softly on Tommy's shirt to guide him up as well. He led the drummer by his skinny wrist to his and Vince's room, locking the door behind them and gently shoving Tommy towards the boy's mattress.

"You're in need of a fucking, I think. You're too cocky, all stuck up from getting every dumb bitch you lay eyes on." Mick growled as he descarded his leather jacket, then his undid his spiked belt. Tommy sat on his mattress on the floor, unbuckling his belt as fast as his shaky hands could move.

"I-I've never been fucked before, _shit_ -" Tommy breathed as he threw off his shirt and prepared to take his pants off as well. He hadn't noticed that Mick strutted over, however, until the guitarist ceased his sloppy movements by placing his leather heeled boot on his chest, successfully pushing Tommy onto the mattress. Tommy gripped the black boot on his chest with a stuttered laugh, squirming beneath it. 

" _F-Fuck!"_ He moaned with excitement, bitting his lip with a wide grin up at Mick. The older man stared down at him with a smirk, and took his time removing his black shirt. He tossed it aside, and pulled his belt free. He folded it in his hand, gripping it tight as he sighed and spoke down to Tommy.

_"Misbehave once, and I'm beating your ass raw."_

Tommy whimpered beneath his boot, holding Mick's ankle with one hand and the heel with his other.

_"Yes sir,_ " he whimpered with a mock salute and hungry grin. Mick gave him one last small shove with his foot before finally freeing Tommy and removing his boots. Tommy was naked by the time Mick finally shed his pants and underwear, but before the guitarist joined him on the mattress he groaned and spoke again, slowly stroking himself.

"Where's your lube? One of you freaks has to have some around here."

Tommy shot up and dug in his and Vince's shared dresser that separated the beds, immediately pulling out a large bottle of lube and jumping back on the mattress.

"Right here!" He opened it. Mick finally kneeled down in front of him on the bed, and pushed Tommy yet again onto his back.

"Stop being so hyper," He chuckled. He took the bottle handed to him, and coated his skilled fingers. Tommy apparently knew enough to spread his legs and raise them straight up, peering at Mick from between them past a huge cock standing hard. Mick eyed the younger man's member, licking his lips at the sight.

_"See somethin' you like, Micky?"_ Tommy chuckled as he grabbed his feet. Even presenting himself he was painfully stuck up, as obnoxious as his massive cock. Mick rolled his eyes as he started massaging Tommy's exposed ass, rubbing rings around his entrance. 

"You're so _horribly_ immature. And don't fucking call me Micky again."

_"Yes sir,"_ Tommy moaned, and wiggled around as Mick teased his entrance. He knew Tommy had never been fucked before, so he had to play things careful. He couldn't go fast, because he'd hurt him. Slow, nice and easy, whether Tommy would like it or not. He also couldn't hit his prostate until the end, because Mick knew Tommy would come within seconds as soon as it was touched. Mick had learned that all too long ago, when he'd had his own first fuck in the ass back in high school. It was a feeling you'd never find anywhere else, and he couldn't _wait_ to watch Tommy experience it now for the first time ever. Nothing beat a man's first prostate orgasm; he could only _imagine_ the look on Tommy's face when his fat cock hit him right there. He wanted to unravel Tommy, break him into obedience until the fucker was drained and exhausted beneath him.

_"Miiiiick,"_ Tommy howled impatiently, dropping a foot near Mick. The older man growled, pushing his leg back up until Tommy quickly grabbed his foot again. _"Hury,"_ He whined. "I want you in me!"

_"Dumbass,"_ Mick hissed. He pushed the tip of his finger in, wiggiling it slightly.

_"Yes!"_ Tommy moaned.

"I'm not even in you yet, stupid!" Mick chuckled. He scooted closer, pressing his knees against Tommy's smooth cheeks.

_"Still, it feels fucking good!"_ Tommy closed his eyes as Mick pushed one slick finger in, then quickly added a second one when Tommy took it well. _"Fuck, keeps getting better! Can't wait to feel that cock of yours all up inside me,"_ He panted to the ceiling. He bent his legs to rest them on his gut, clawing at his own thighs.

_"You'll never fucking forget it,"_ Mick moaned. Soon enough, his third finger was added. Tommy was quivering beneath him, panting his name over and over in hot breaths. It made Mick whine and shift around on his knees, unable to wait any longer. He knew he should have added a fourth, but craved _desperately_ to feel Tomy fit around him and stretch along his cock as he slid down deep, earning his way to the bottom.

_"Aww,"_ Tommy whined loudly when Mick pulled his hand away.

"Turn over," Mick ordered.

"But I wanna see you," Tommy batted his gorgeous eyelashes. Mick looked into those deep eyes, debating if his back could bare the weight of Tommy while thrusting into him.

"No, roll over." He finally spoke. Tommy did so with an exaggerated pout, arching his back to raise his ass up for Mick with a soft whine. He tossed his head back, and Mick couldn't help himself from taking a fistful of those bouncy brown curls. Tommy moaned in pleasure as Mick fisted his hair, pulling further back on Tommy's head until his mouth hung agape in a happy moan.

_"Fuck, yes,"_ Tommy groaned as Mick put two fingers back in, keeping Tommy open. He wiggled them roughly, giving the younger man a teasing hint at that perfect spot sitting just beyond his fingertips. He let go of the fistful of hair so Tommy's head could fall back onto the pillow, and Mick's free hand could slick up his cock.

"You're gonna feel so _good_ , T-Bone. And if you ever want this again you're gonna have to get on your knees and _beg_ me for it, like a good boy." Mick sucked in a breath as he jacked his dick and lined his tip at Tommy's entrance. He held the drummer's rocking hips still as he prepared to push his head in.

_"Anything for you, Micky-"_

Mick released his hip, and before Tommy could even open his mouth a second time had the folded belt in his hand.

**_SMACK_ _!_ **

_"OW! Fucker!"_ Tommy jumped as Mick whipped the drummer's ass with the belt, echoing a smack on the walls and immediately creating a red welt on his left cheek. "What the fuck was that for!?" He rolled halfway over, staring at Mick with shock and arousal his eyes. Mick dropped the belt at his side once more, grinning as he forced Tommy back on his stomach.

"I told you not to call me that. _Behave_ , you immature mama's boy." He took the belt when Tommy wasn't looking and whipped him again. Tommy jumped, screamed, shoving his face in the pillow to muffle his embarrassed cry. Mick smacked him again, and then again when Tommy was a tense, red, screaming mess. He looked at the bright welt on his ass, already missing the painful smack of leather on skin.

_" **Fuck** ,_ _you're mean,"_ Tommy moaned a pained giggle. He hissed in pleasure as Mick prepared himself again. "Gonna kiss it and make it better, at least?" He wiggled his ass for Mick.

"No."

_"Mama's boy..."_ Tommy repeated with a quiet laugh. "How about you make me _daddy's_ boy instead?" He teased.

_"If you don't sit still, I'm going to spank you again."_

"Promise?" 

Mick cut any other annoying thought prepared to come out of Tommy's mouth short as he suddenly pushed his cock halfway in until it got stuck on the tight flesh still unstretched.

"FUCK!" Tommy yelled, clawing the bed and gasping in shock. _"Kinda hurts-"_ He grunted. Mick felt his heart twitch with a little bit of sorry for Tommy, as he watched the younger man struggle around the first ever cock inside him and a painful red bruise on his ass. The feeling was gone just as fast, however, when Tommy moaned erotically. _"Feels really fucking good!"_

Mick smirked, and sunk lower.

_"Fucking hell, Tommy,"_ He moaned quietly as he watched his dick slowly enter Tommy. "Been wanting to do this to you since I fuckin' _met_ you..."

"Why didn't you?"

_"You were too young then."_

"Nah, I was eighteen!" Tommy was struggling to speak as Mick stretched him slow. Mick too began finding it hard to keep his thoughts straight as he felt Tommy's walls spasm around his dick, stretching more and more with every small push deeper. He pulled out slightly, and sunk back in to prepare Tommy as much as possible.

"Wanted to wait a little longer- til' you were 20 actually, but you just had to go and fuck that up, huh?"

"Fucking glad I did!" Tommy shuddered with pleasure. Mick only laughed, continuing his work until he could finally thrust evenly into Tommy from the tip to the hilt. _"Yes, yes, fuck yeah baby!"_ Tommy moaned in approval as Mick sped up, bouncing quicker each passing moment as Tommy gripped the bed and took it with ease.

" _You're doing so good, fuck,"_ Mick praised as he sped up, leaning over Tommy to support himself on his hands. _"Feel me in there, stretching you out? You're so tight, little virgin fucker, feel so good-"_

"Yes, fucking hell Mick, can't believe I've been missing out on this shit!" Tommy rocked back against him until Mick sped up again. _"Spank me again baby, fuckin' whip me!"_ He cried as his head fell limp on the pillow with panting breaths. Mick only laughed, taunting him with no answer and fucking him hard. He hung his own head down, looking between their bodies to watch his cock glide in and out of Tommy faster and faster, leaving a slick trail down the younger man's balls. The sight of Tommy's ass bouncing against his hips as Mick screwed him brought him dangerously close to the edge, and the moment Tommy mumbled that he was almost ready, Mick prepared to finish him off. He moved faster- almost wishing Tommy's mattress had a bed frame so he could hear the clattering against the wall- and slowed to a lazy pace just as fast.

_"Mick!"_ Tommy raised his head in protest. Mick saw the sweat around his hair line and glistencing on his back. His sides rose and fell with quick breaths, his tongue nearly falling between his wet lips. Mick moaned as he continued on at a leisurely speed.

"You ready to feel the best fucking thing ever?" He panted.

"It already is the best thing ever," Tommy whimpered. Mick only chuckled, stopping for a second to take a deep breath in before picking his quick pace up once more. He angled his hips as Tommy moaned in wavy noises against Mick's movements bouncing them, and finally hit the younger man's prostate.

_"FUCK!"_ Tommy gasped, unprepared for such a rush, and after only three thrusts of Mick's tip prodding the spot he came against his stomach. _"Holy shit, f-fuck, Mick!"_ Tommy shuddered as he finished off, and Mick continued ramming his prostate until the older man finally joined him in orgasming. He filled Tommy's hole, moaning loudly as he felt his huge load slosh around inside the drummer with every harsh thrust.

_"Shhhh,_ " Mick hissed as Tommy tried rambling off words of approval that came out mixed up and jumbled as they each fell from their high. He finally slowed to a stop, watching his cock slide out shiny and wet, bringing with it a string of cum. Tommy quivered beneath him trying to catch his breath, so Mick kneaded his sore ass with a strong hand. His back began aching as he sat on his knees, but the gorgeous sight of Tommy glistening with sweat, panting his name, leaking his mess, was enough to distract Mick from any ounce of discomfort. _"You look so good like this,"_ Mick said sweetly. _"So well behaved for me. Still, and quiet..."_

Tommy chuckled, bucking lazily against Mick's hand.

"You're so sweet, old man... _My_ old man," He marveled to himself on a quiet breath, closing his eyes. Mick grinned at that, laying over Tommy with a grunt. 

_"Your old man, huh?"_ He kissed Tommy's grinning face, brushing away the hair that had fallen over it. _"Feel like a daddy's boy yet?"_

" _Yes I do,_ " Tommy moaned, and twisted to kiss Mick's lips. He pulled away fast, looking uneasy suddenly. "Oh, sorry, I'm just used to doing that," He swallowed. Mick smiled, then kissed him back.

_"It's okay. You were pretty good. Only had to spank you once."_

"Wish it was more, but you know I just _gotta_ listen to you," Tommy giggled as Mick nibbled his way down to Tommy's neck. The guitarist moaned against his skin, giving the boy a lick before sitting up again.

_"Yeah right. I_ _f only,"_ He chuckled. Tommy followed him up when Mick was off his legs sitting against the wall, suddenly wrapping the older man in a lose hug around his waist as he stared down into Mick's eyes.

_"Whoa, I can still feel you in there,"_ Tommy laughed with a waver in his voice, panting slightly as he scooted to get comfortable. "You were right when you said I wouldn't be able to walk."

"Well, suck it up fast, because those other two idiots will probably be back soon. 

"Nah, I bet they got distracted halfway home by a club and now are on their way back to get a second case of fuckin' beer because they drank the first one," Tommy laughed. Mick laughed with him, deciding to return the hug as they slowly fell down into the bed and Tommy was quickly wrapped his arms against his chest. He yawned, followed by the drummer who was much louder than him, but it only made Mick's grin wider.

_"Mmm, love you old man,"_ Tommy hummed contentedly as he nuzzled back against the guitarist. 

_Yeah... those two probably would be late. Just a few minutes of this, with Tommy in his arms, loving him so..._

_"Love you too,"_ He finally breathed back into Tommy's hair. Tommy gripped his hands, softly thumbing Mick's fingers before bringing one up to kiss and then rest by his face.

_"I don't want to ever move,"_ He moaned. Mick smiled at that. 

"You don't have to," He promised. Mick knew his back would kill him soon from laying there on his side, but Tommy was well worth it. "Love you, baby boy."

"Love you a butt-load more," Tommy smirked. 

"Dumbass."

"Aww, you don't mean that," Tommy cooed.

"Maybe not... or maybe I just like fucking dumbasses." 

"Harsh!"

Mick laughed and gave a wet kiss on Tommy's ear.

But he did love him. Tommy just didn't need to hear it more than once.

_"Still annoyingly cocky, however,_ " Mick groaned. He held Tommy tighter, counting down the minutes until he knew Nikki and Vince would be home.

"Only for _your_ cock."

"Shut up and don't fall asleep, drummer," Mick grinned. 

_"Sir yes sir,"_ Tommy closed his eyes with a small smile. Mick stroked his warm body as Tommy laid still, feeling his ribs, his heart, his chest, down to even his boney hips. He was _perfect_. And Mick loved him, loved him a _whole_ fucking lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Might be my favorite chapter actually


	3. Under Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince owned him, and was not one to show much mercy. (Remote controlled vibrator, foursome)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay, I don't know if these were around in the 80s but eh, this is fiction so they are now!)

**Vince- 1984**

Vince was eyeing Mick with a look he'd usually be giving a woman, as the guitarist made his way down the backstage hall. They had just got done performing one of their best concerts yet, the crowd still screaming outside as they each headed to their dressing rooms. Tommy and Nikki quickly snuck off to do god knows what, but Vince had something _else_ to attend to- that something else being Mick Mars. The post-show adrenaline was buzzing in his head, begging for an escape either through some coke or through his dick. Groupies passed by Mick like oil in water, reaching out only for Vince to take their lucky hand and go have his way them.

And usually he would; his cock was _begging_ for it now, but he was playing water this time too. He ignored them, grinning only for the older man in front of him as he silently followed.

Vince sauntered behind Mick, watching his ass move in those leather pants and his huge heels click on the floor. He sniffed, and wiped his nose for the hell of it because _fuck_ , he wanted a line right now. He felt over his pocket for a _very_ important thing he didn't _dare_ let out of his sight or leave somewhere. _Ah, still there, hidden in his show pants._

He subtly snuck his fingers in against it, and pressed down. He watched Mick twitch, gasp falter in front of him, but keep himself upright.

_Oh, how he **loved** nights like this..._

"Hey, Vince?"

Vince looked up at Mick's shy voice from the TV, batting his big puppy eyes at the older man. Mick felt his stomach twist at the sight and such attention suddenly put on him, not as prepared as he thought he was to ask his question. 

"Uh..." His blue eyes looked away, and he began pacing the blonde's hotel room. 

"What?" Vince asked. He was nursing a beer, trying to calm himself for their band dinner tonight. Mick swallowed, and finally forced himself to sit on the couch close to Vince. The singer raised a brow, shifting slightly and clearly confused at Mick's odd behavior. Mick didn't blame him; their entire tour he had spent hiding in his own room, drunk off his wits, or complaining about the three of them when they weren't on stage.

"Can I ask you something uh.... sexual?" He finally sighed. He focused on the pain in his lower back, using it to ground himself as a distant distraction. Vince grinned, meeting Mick's eyes as he forgot his beer on the side table and turned to face him.

"Fuck yeah, about _time_ you lighten up," He laughed. It relaxed Mick, making his next words a little easier. 

"You ever fuck one of them broads with a toy?"

"Oh fuck yeah, it's the _best_." Vince squirmed with excitement at Mick's sudden vulgar interest. "Why, you wanna try it? I mean, it's not usually cool to share dildos or something so I can't give you one, they usually bring their own-"

"No no, well, not really, see uh..." Mick itched his head, and looked at the TV. Some blonde and big chested woman was on screen, talking about something they couldn't hear. The volume was off, because that part wasn't important to Vince. " _Not for them_..." Mick whispered.

"What?"

"Don't exactly want it for the women," Mick glanced over at him and then to his knees. He didn't know how to continue after that, suddenly at a road block as Vince stared at him. But then the singer grinned madly, and Mick had to look at him again. He was scared, very worried that Vince was about to laugh his ass off and run to tell the other two.

_"For you?_ " He surprised Mick with the gentle tone. Mick swallowed.

_"Uh... yeah_ ," He whispered. "I just, u-uh..."

"Hey, no need to explain, Mick. I know the feeling. It's the best in the whole damn _world_ , old man." Vince scooted closer to him, leaning in to rest an arm on the back of the couch behind Mick's head. He idly took a piece of the guitar player's dark hair, pulling softly and wrapping it around his fingers. The close proximity and gentle touch did _mad_ things to Mick's insides, and he felt his pants beging to unfortunately tighten. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Really? I've tried it before, but..."

"By yourself?" Vince finished. He took more hair in his hand, making Mick shiver. "Aw, it's no fun all alone. Gotta have someone else hit that right spot, you know?"

" _Yeah_ ," Mick sighed. He scooted to get more comfortable with his growing erection. He had never talked about such private things with anyone else, and Vince was rather unexpectedly _experienced_ as it turned out. "I mean, I was fucked by a dude once, in my twenties... And I can't fucking get the thougut out of my _damn head_. Been craving it more and more."

"Well, you came to the right place. But I know sex, and I know it well enough to know that you want something else too, don't you?"

Mick smiled, almost thankful that Vince nearly read his mind.

_"What kinda toy you thinking of, hmm?_ " Vince said quietly as he gnawed on his bottom lip.

_"One I can have in all fucking day._ " Mick's heart was racing. It sped up even faster as Vince gripped a fistful of his hair, with a hissed moan.

_"Lucky for fucking you_ ," He giggled. Mick watched him as he stood up, practically bounding over to his suitcase on the bed. They were scheduled to leave tomorrow mid-day, and Mick was rather surprised the singer was already packed and ready to go. He assumed it was probably because Vince was too excited to get to a new city and have fresh pussy to fuck for a few hours. Vince opened his luggage, and dug in a corner for a black bag. When he pulled it out with eagerness, quickly opening it and yanking out a box, Mick felt his nerves begin to burn again.

"What's that?" He cleared his throat. Vince only chuckled lowly, bringing it over to Mick. 

"It's brand fucking new, thats what it is," He said. "Got this last week for a bitch I liked but she ran off too fast. Forgot about it 'til just now. You're gonna love it I bet," Vince was giving him a hungry look, his cheeks flushed and his own cock hard in his blue jeans. "Check it out."

He held the box up for Mick to see, and the guitarist nearly hit a climax at the sight. It was a remote controled vibrator, hot pink, and the thing that caught his attention the most was the black words reading _'great for anal sex.'_

"Oh, fuck," He shuddered, closing his eyes and pulling on his tight pants. Vince laughed louder, giddy with excitement. 

"You want it, Micky? He kneeled on the couch next to Mick. "I can put this in you and own you for as _long_ as I fucking _want_." Mick sighed hard before answering quickly, cursing his brain for not thinking this through first.

" _Yes_ ," He begged. Vince practically growled at the reaponce, opening the box as fast as he could. Mick slid his pants off down to his knees, laying on his stomach with a soft moan at the feeling of his penis finally getting friction against the material. 

"Never took you as a bottom, holy fuck. Looks like Tommy was right about you," Vince giggled as he groped Mick's ass with one hand. Mick moaned, debating asking what the fuck they had been saying about him, but forgot it when Vince returned to the bed to grab his lube. "Can't wait to bring the Marsman himself to his fucking _knees_ , and no one will know what the _fuck_ is wrong with you," Vince laughed as he wet his hand and began stretching Mick. 

" _Mmpfh, fucker_ ," Mick gasped, bucking back into Vince's hands as the blonde worked him lose _. "Been needing this for so long_."

"Pussy not enough for you?" Vince added a second finger, wiggling them to tease the older man's prostate.

" _Not enough for you either, is it_?" Mick laughed at how Vince moaned, getting slopy with his impatient movements. He should have told the younger man to slow down, but _fuck_ , the rushing and stings of pain were sending fireworks off in his brain.

Soon enough Vince decided he was lose to his standards and lubed up the toy, sliding it down deep with a breathy moan. Mick clenched around it from the blissful feeling it created, so Vince wiggled it a bit too play with his most sensitive spot.

"Check _this_ out, old timer. Bet you never fucking had these when you were my age, huh?"

Before Mick could even respond, Vince turned it on. And he realized, as the vibrations coursed through his entire frame, Vince had strategically pressed it _right_ against his prostate. 

"FUCK!" Mick gasped loud, immediately shaking and gripping the couch with a white knuckled grasp. Vince turned it off after only a few seconds, leaving Mick panting on the couch with tingles running through his insides. _"Holy fuck_ ," He breathed. He worried he may have over done it this time, because Vince sounded like he had plans to keep that thing in there all fucking day.

"Oh, I knew you'd fucking like it," The blonde moaned loudly, and stood up. "Come on now, don't want to be late for dinner."

" _Shit_ ," Mick hissed. He had forgotten the band's plan to go out to eat for their last night in the city, and reached behind him to pull the toy out. A warm hand gripped his wrist before he could even graze it, and Vince warned him.

_"Ah ah, not so fast Mick_."

"But-"

"No." Vince cut him off. "You're _mine_ now. You asked for it," He laughed. He puled Mick up, holding him steady on weak legs as he told the older man to pull his pants up.

_"Fuck you,"_ Mick grinned as he buckled his belt. The toy was a heavy weight inside him, constantly taunting its power that could wreak havoc within him at any moment. Vince looked back at him, smirked, and without warning pressed the button in his hand again. The vibrations surprised Mick, and he fell onto the couch with a strangled moan, kicking his legs out at the _magnificent_ feeling.

"Fuck, oh fuck, stop!" He begged. Vince gladly listened with a harsh laugh, freeing Mick of the unending pleasure.

"Wow, you're gonna have to learn a lot more self control than that within the next half hour, Mick, if you don't want everyone thinking you're having a damn seizure. _Maybe you should behave a little better, and I'll take it easy on you,"_ He spoke lowly as he walked over to Mick, bending to rub the man's erection through his jeans. "Now come on. And maybe hide that thing, would you?" He stood and re-tucked his own cock away in his jeans, still obviously hard, and winked at Mick.

He left for the bathroom, waving the remote in his fingers as one final warning, and shut the door behind him.

" _Fuck._ " Mick dropped his head back on the couch, starting to regret ever giving in to his filthy needs.

The ride in the limo was usually spent with Mick joining in on the conversation here and there, throwing out his own jokes that Tommy always laughed at, but tonight was... _different_. He sat between Tommy and Vince, keeping his shades on despite the tinted widows, and remained silent and still with his arms crossed. While it wasn't unusual for Mick to play dead, it was usually done in _public_ , not a car ride. 

"You good Mick?" Tommy leaned over to him, trying to meet his eyes with a darling grin. It made Mick's stomach lurch, wondering what Tommy would think if he discovered the sinful things going on between him and Vince.

Speaking of Vince, Mick quickly shot his gaze the singer's way. The blonde was sitting pretty, grinning ear to ear at Mick. He raised a brow, ordering him to answer.

"' _M fine, T-Bone_ ," Mick cleared his throat. He sat up in his seat a little higher, but accidently caused the toy to shift inside him and tease his most sensitive part. He successfully held his gasp, but froze with a staggered sigh. His face was burning hot, sweat gathering on his neck.

"Your back bothering you?" Tommy mumbled softly, rubbing his shoulder. Mick sighed, grateful for the distraction, and smiled at his drummer.

"It's fine, don't worry." He leaned into the touch, begging for an escape from the hot weight inside him. His heartbeat was pounding against the vibrator, his cock painfully hard in his leather pants. Tommy was a warm presence that cleared his head, giving him something else to focus on as he let the younger man hold his shoulder.

But before Tommy could speak again, Mick saw Vince nonchalantly reach into his pocket.

_Fuck_.

Sure enough, just as the drummer opened his mouth to reply Vince turned Mick's toy on. The vibrations were lower than usual, but still sent an unexpected wave of evil pleasure shooting through Mick. The older man bit his lip, sitting straight up with a low groan to try and muffle the moan caught in his throat. He bounced a foot as Vince taunted him with the remote, giving him one quick burst of powerful vibrations until Mick thought he would pass out from hiding his arousal.

"Fuck, you sure you're good dude?" Nikki spoke this time. Just as the bassist eyed him warily, Tommy too voicing his concern, Vince finally played nice and turned it off. Mick sucked in a quick wet sigh, catching his breath as he nodded.

_"Y-Yeah, fuck, just hurts sometimes_ ," He lied fast. He sat back slowly again while the buzzing pleasure inside him subsided, then noticing that Vince kept his hands in both his pockets. He looked towards the singer, who put on a fake face of worry.

"Man, you should take it easy there, Mick," He said with teasing concern. _Smart bastard,_ Mick silently cursed him. He hoped his stare beyond his glasses got through to Vince. He hated begging, but he had no other choice.

"Yeah, that's not fuckin' good dude," Tommy frowned at him.

"I'm fine, just slept bad last night," Mick sighed again.

Nikki grew bored with the conversation as Mick returned to his placid state, dragging Tommy into a new one about wild drumming ideas and something about burning pentagrams on stage. Mick looked back over at Vince, panting through his mouth and scowling at the singer.

Vince only grinned, holding up his empty hands.

Dinner was no better.

Vince kept his eyes on Mick as the guitarist ate slowly, unable to sit comfortably on the wooden booth. He played off Tommy's concerns yet again that it was just a shitty seat and his back was killing him, but had to keep the drummer from demanding a new spot.

"Its fine Tommy, just eat your fuckin' burger," Mick groaned. His prostate was being teased even when the toy wasn't on, constantly being poked every time Mick so much as even shifted his legs. The pleasure he couldn't release was _killing_ him, and Mick worried he would cream his damn pants the next time Vince used it.

Vince was laughing loudly, pretending to be amused at Nikki's crude jokes about the waitress, but in truth Mick knew he was laughing at him. The guitairst ate quietly, not speaking any further when Tommy gave up and joined in with the other three.

"I'll be right back, gotta piss," Mick suddenly wiped his face with his wrist and stood, turning towards the bathroom. Two of the other three boys paid him no mind, but not the last one.

Mick made it five steps away before Vince hit the button.

He gasped loud, catching the attention of a few people sitting around them, as his knees buckled. His hand met a table with a loud smack to keep himself up as he struggled to regain his posture as fast as possible, unable to stop his quaking.

_"F-Fuck_ ," He panted quietly, wobbling towards the bathroom in a walk that he prayed came off as something close to normal. He knew his band was watching him, he could hear Vince laughing again, and the bathroom felt all too far away. Every step he took, the vibrator picked up its power. His prostate was pulsing, his cock leaking, knees shaking, heart pounding, Mick nearly couldn't even see with how aroused he felt.

_Finally_ , after making a great show of getting to the bathroom, he ducked behind the door as soon as it swung shut. The toy stopped just as he did so; whether he was too far away or Vince gave him a break, he didn't fucking know. He had to clear the fog in his head with a trembling deep breath before he even thinking next. It was a large bathroom with multiple urinals and one stall, but Mick was glad it was empty after he let lose a loud moan, the sound echoing on the walls. He nearly fell to the dirty floor, but managed to race to the stall, slam the door shut, and collapse heavily on the toilet.

_"Fucking hell_ ," He moaned again, pawing at his rock hard cock over his pants. He quickly undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants, shoved them to his knees, and took hold of his throbbing dick. He pumped himself with blissful noises, jacking his cock fast to try and orgasm as quick as he could. He wished he had fucked more groupies as much as his band did- _maybe then he would be more experienced in speedy sex, and already have this done and over with_. Mick bet that if he came now and finally went soft, it would take away most of the torturing pleasure Vince so _joyfully_ wreaked upon him. Then the vibrations would just be a small massage in his guts- not the storm of arousal exploding within him.

_"Yes, so close-"_ He panted and moved faster, but release still felt imposisble. " _Fuuuuck!"_ He growled. The toy inside him left his heartbeat thumbing around it, and Mick realized that his body didn't want his cock jacked off; it wanted his prostate milked a little longer.

He was so busy masturbating and trying to end this madness, that he failed to notice someone else entering the bathroom. Mick gave up his jacking as silent footsteps drew near, and leaned forward to prepare to just pull the toy out of him once and for all. _He would throw it away, and tell Vince to just forget it, he couldn't keep this up much longer if he didn't want to orgasm like a girl in fucking public!_

Just as his finger almost grazed the handle, his stall was busted open and shut again just as fast.

Vince stood against the door, grinning down at him.

_"Fuck off_ ," Mick hissed at him. He reached further behind himself while standing up. Vince decided he didn't much like that tone, however, and pulled the remote out.

Mick was rendered helpess yet again as the singer yanked him away from the toilet, and pressed the button with full power. Mick cried out, falling to the floor as his body quaked with desire and arousal. Vince quickly snatched both his sleeves with one hand as his other controled the toy, and held Mick's arms out of reach of his exposed cock and ass.

" _You didn't listen, Micky_ ," He whisepred. Mick was moaning loud, rocking his hips on the floor as he _begged_ Vince to just let him come already. " _Now you're gonna wear it even longer, old man,_ " Vince laughed. He held Mick's sleeves tight, keeping the guitar player's hands at his own hip as Mick spasmed on the floor.

_"Fuck, please, fuck, oh fuck, V-Vince!"_ Mick panted hard, squeaking like a woman as he thrashed against the blinding pleasure within him. Vince kicked a leg out between Mick's, hooking his boot under the man's bare ass and pushing the toy slightly deeper. Mick couldn't stop himself from humping his leg- _fuck, it was the best kind of agony_! He hissed curses beneath his as his cock leaked and rubbed against his jeans.

" _Feel good, Mick?_ " Vince whispered. 

" _Yes, too good, **fucker** , please-"_ His begging was cut short as a shockwave of pleasure flew through him, clouding his vision. He was so close to orgasm it nearly _burned_ , and he was worried he would come all over Vince's pants any second.

Just before he could, however, Vince turned it off.

" _FUCK!"_ Mick yelled, falling into a heap against Vince's leg as the singer released his hands. He gripped Vince's thigh, dry humping him more as he chased release before it was too late. Vince only allowed him one more second of such feral behavior, before he yanked his leg free and laughed at Mick's quivering form.

"Come on, they're worried about you now!" He said sweetly. He picked Mick off the floor, starting to pull the man's pants up and haphazardly tucking his penis away again.

_"Fuck, no,"_ Mick whined, but Vince ignored him. Before the singer pulled Mick's pants over his ass, he spun him around and spanked him _hard_ , promising a nice bruise. Mick gasped, _wishing_ he had the strength to whip around and bite the blonde fucker right in his throat.

"Come on," Vince aggressively pulled him out of the stall, forcing Mick over to wash his hands. "I said you should _control yourself_ more. Come on, _I've_ done this before and did you ever notice?" Vince sat on the counter as Mick took his time rinsing his shaking hands. His cock was painfully begging for release, barely falling halfway soft as his heart refused to slow it's pace.

_"I never pay attention to you to begin with_ ," He grumbled. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, sweaty and ruffled and so _obviously_ aroused.

"Well, _now_ you are," Vince snickered. Mick spoke next.

" _Besides_. If I was in control that much, it wouldn't be any _fun_ then, would it?" Mick turned the water off and stood straight, raising a brow at Vince. The blonde decided he liked that response, and leaned in to kiss Mick's forehead.

_"Good boy._ "

Mick rolled his eyes, and left the bathroom along with the younger man.

"There you two are! Thought you died in there and Vince was hiding your body!" Tommy laughed at Mick as the guitarist slid into the booth next to him. Vince chuckled at that, and Mick inwardly joked that he practically _had_ died in there.

"Yeah right, where the hell would I have put that thing?" Vince sat next to Nikki again, taking a huge bite of his dinner. 

"Coulda cut him up and flushed him down the toilet," Nikki snickered.

"No way man, these are my favorite jeans and that sounds pretty fucking messy," Vince shook his head with a laugh around his food.

The singer was luckily nice enough to give Mick the next fifteen minites to finish his food, but as soon as the waiter had collected their bills and took the plates, Vince snuck his hands to his pockets yet again. _Just when Mick thought he was safe._ The lowest setting sent slow vibrations through his core, and Mick bit his lip as his body shook.

"Mick, you _sure_ you're fuckin' good?" Tommy looked at him oddly.

" _'M fine,"_ Mick choked. He hastily put his shades on again, wiping his face and bouncing a foot. Vince gave him a warning, uping the power for a split second before bringing it back down.

"You don't _look_ fucking fine," Nikki said. Mick was surprised to hear some genuine _worry_ in the wild one's voice.

"Guys, I think Mick is just ready to uh, call it a night, you know?" Vince was grinning widely, and winked at Tommy.

"Fuck..." Tommy suddenly had a suspicion of what may be going on, and slowly grinned along with the blonde. Nikki looked at the drummer, wondering what the big deal was, and Tommy winked at him too. 

Mick wanted desperately to run away again, far away outside until he was out of range of that _fucking_ remote. _Why had he agreed to this!?_ He was sweating again, unable to sit still as his insides melted.

"I said I'm _fine_ ," He snarled. He sucked in a wavy breath, refusing to look at any of the three pairs of eyes on him. _Thank fuck no one else seemed to notice his squirming_ , he thought.

"I don't know, Mick, you don't look so hot over there," Vince tried to stifle his laugh but failed. He turned the toy up more, making Mick gasp and twitch.

"No fucking _way,_ " Nikki was giggling like a girl too, reaching for Vince's hand.

_Oh fuck, no!_

"Nikki-" Mick tried to squeak out but the bassist had already began the struggle to steal the remote from Vince.

"Give me a fucking turn!" Nikki was laughing trying to grab it, along with Tommy as the drummer stared at Mick with hungry eyes.

"Hey, get your own for your boyfriend over there!" Vince refused to give it to him, accidentally turning it up in the process. Mick moaned quietly, gripping the seat as Tommy mumbled something next to him.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Nikki fought back. A few heads turned to watch them, and Vince quickly hid the remote again after turning it down. 

"Come on, let's go," He forced Nikki out of the booth, and they watched Mick try to stand.

_"Turn it off,"_ Mick glared at him past his shades. 

"No way. Come on, get up." Vince and Nikki laughed at him, trying to remain quiet. Mick decided he had fucking had _enough_ of this shit, and forced himself up. The vibrations were rocking against his prostate, teasing a climax that refused to come as he nearly limped to the door. "Hey you're getting better, check that out Mick!" Vince teased when they were finally outside. Mick thought that would earn him a break, but in fact got the opposite. Vince turned it up until the pleasure nearly knocked Mick down, and he held onto the wall of the building to keep walking towards their limo.

"Holy fuck, where did you _find_ this fucking thing!" Tommy laughed loudly as the three of them followed behind Mick.

"None of your _business_ asshole, it's _his_ now," Vince slapped something. Mick assumed it was Tommy or Nikki's hand, reaching for the remote again.

" _Come on, just let me knock this fucker on his ass,_ " Nikki growled.

" _No,_ " Vince refused. Mick was grateful it sounded like the singer was too greedy to share; he knew Nikki would turn it up all the way, and leave him withering in the parking lot.

After a trudge across the pavement through endless waves of pleasure, Mick finally fell onto the limo door and yanked it open, crawling inside and trying to sit normally on the seat. He managed to stay upright, gripping the seat of the cushion as his band followed him inside.

As soon as they started driving, Vince spoke.

" _Watch this guys_ ," He whispered.

"Vince, please," Mick started but didn't get to finish as Vince slowly turned it up. The vibrations got stronger, until Mick was moaning out long and loud sliding to the floor in a shivering mess.

_"Fuck, this is so hot!"_ Tommy cheered as he shoved his hand down his own pants, jerking himself a few times.

"Fuck!" Mick gasped as he tried to sit but had no power against the arousal inside him.

"That feel good, Micky?" Nikki teased, scooting over to get a better look at the guitarist.

_"Yes, yes!"_ Mick gave in, crying for more as he rolled onto his back and palmed his cock desperately. Nikki and Tommy laughed louder, the drummer moaning along with Mick as he watched the older man wither on the floor. He took his own cock out, stroking it with content sighs.

"Almost there, Micky, don't you _dare_ come before we're in my room," Vince warned him with a laugh.

_"Fuckin' hate you people,_ " Mick choked out, unable to stop from unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out to stroke it quickly. Nikki surprised him when the bassist suddenly launched to the floor and took Mick's hands in his own, yanking them away from his penis and keeping them above Mick's head of dark hair.

_"That wasn't very nice, old man,"_ Nikki growled near his ear.

"Fuck you!" Mick thrashed the best he could until Nikki successfully wrapped him tightly in his arms, reaching down to tease the tip of his cock with a breathy moan. Mick snarled against Nikki as his struggles remained pathetic, realizing he was rendered useless between his two bandmates.

Before Mick could moan another response to Nikki massaging his gut, the limo pulled up in front of their hotel and the vibrations ceased inside him.

_"Fuck, thank fuck,"_ Mick cried softly as he scrambled to yank his pants up and stand on weak legs when Nikki released him. He refused to ever admit that Nikki had to hold him up and force him outside, however, or that the younger man kept an arm around him as he helped Mick limp inside. 

"Vince, you're a fucking _genius_ ," Nikki moaned as soon as the elevator closed with the four inside. Mick was panting hard, sweating bullets, leaning on Nikki to avoid falling down. "Give me it!"

"If I give it to you, you'll never give it back and you'll probably kill him," Vince sneered, holding the remote behind his back. Tommy eyed Mick with a quiet laugh, but before Mick could tell them all to fuck right off, Vince knocked him on his knees when the toy went off yet again on full power.

He hit the floor and moaned loud, nearly screaming, clenching fists that turned his knuckles white.

_"Fuck yeah!"_ He couldn't tell who said it, but the three of them were laughing loud as he howled out like a wolf in agonizing heat.

The doors to the elevator opened, and the vibrations stopped. Mick gasped and looked up, seeing an old couple waiting to board with terrified looks on their faces.

"Shit, uh, sorry! Our friend is just kinda, _sick_ ," Vince giggled and gripped a fist of Mick's jacket, yanking him off the floor. The numbing pleasure in Mick's insides outweighed the pain in his back as he wobbled to his legs, drug out by Tommy and Vince on each of his arms. He wanted to say sorry to the poor fuckers watching them, but had no energy left within him as he closed his eyes and wished this glorious nightmare over. The old lady said something he couldn't hear past the pounding heartbeat in his ears, but Tommy called back to them.

"Nope, all good! _Aren't ya Mick?"_ He leaned down to nip Mick's ear, giggling against the blushed skin.

" _Tommy,"_ Mick moaned, tilting his head for Tommy's mouth to move lower, dragging the tip of his tongue all the way to his jugular. Mick barely registered Vince opening the room door, to engrossed in the feeling of Tommy guiding him inside with kisses sprinkled over his jaw and hands groping his aching ass. Nikki was the one to take Mick's jacket off, then his shirt as Tommy's mouth reattached to the skin of his neck and bit harder. Mick moaned, gripping the drummer's shoulders as Tommy growled into the hickey he sucked then quickly ducked to kiss over the older man's chest.

_"Share, fucker_ ," Nikki growled near Tommy, reaching around from behind Mick to undo his belt and push the leather pants to his knees.

Tommy of course didn't listen, shooting Nikki a threatening growl, and had Mick sat on the bed with a sloppy kiss to his lips while he finished removing his pants and boots. Mick took his tongue gratefully, wondering idly why Vince was giving him a break as he and Tommy eagerly made out with soft moans. The drummer's mouth was soft, smooth, a wet distraction he couldn't get enough of. 

_Fuck, he should kiss Tommy more often... No wonder the kid always had a woman begging for him. He was a damn natural._ When Tommy pulled away, the soft stroking on Mick's thighs may have seemed affectionate any other time, but the look in those brown eyes said otherwise. Mick bit his lip as Tommy stared at him with a _hungry_ gaze.

When the drummer turned to Vince with a content smirk on his wet lips as a silent demand, Mick's toy was turned on. The vibrations weren't as strong as they previously had been, but Mick knew it wouldn't be long before he came. One more moment of the highest setting would set him off, if his cock didn't fall off first. 

_"Look at him,"_ Nikki laughed seductively as he discarded his clothes. Mick was quivering on the bed, unable to even beg anymore as the pleasure racking through him was all he could focus on.

_"'M close-"_ He managed to squeak out, reaching down to stroke his dick with weakened hands. Nikki cralwed into the bed just as Mick felt his orgasm grow dangerously close, _rising within him between his legs_ , and graciously took hold of Mick's member. Mick's hands fell limp on the bed before fisting the sheets when a spasm of electricity flew through his deepest core. " _Yes!"_ He cried out as release finally grew closer.

_"Fuck yeah, let him come, Vinny_ ," Nikki moaned. Mick could see past the stars in his vision that Nikki was jacking his cock off aiding in bringing his orgasm close, and aggressively massaging his own balls with his free hand. "I want this fucker to explode right in my fucking mouth!"

_"Go on Mick, come for us,"_ Tommy was by his ear now, giving it a warm lick after his breathy moan. He nibbled the skin there, taking a fist of Micks hair to keep his head still.

Mick closed his eyes, feeling the pounding weight grow in his groin just as a new pair of hands found his chest to rub his sweaty skin and tease is nipples. _Just a little bit more, little faster!_ The hand pulled a fist of his hair hard. The vibrations picked up ever so stronger. _Oh, fuck, right there!_ Nikki's hand jacked him faster. _Yes, yes! FUCK!_

Mick finally orgasmed hard enough to shake the bed with his spasms of sweet release, crying out in an exhausted moan. His load shot strait up where Nikki aimed his cock, and as Mick convulsed forward in a pleasured lurch, he saw Nikki's open mouth awaiting it's reward. The bassist was grinning with open lips, hovering inches above Mick's cock as his hand worked it fast through climax. Nikki moaned loudly when Mick came and his white precious load ejaculated hard enough to hit the roof of Nikki's mouth, then the back of his throat when the bassist angled himself slightly. Mick held himself up on one quivering elbow to watch the younger man work such magnificent ways of eating his cum as Tommy panted by his ear.

Nikki's hand was thrusting his own leaking cock, and the younger man whined softly as he swallowed Mick's load with a euphoric expression. He reached down to kiss the tip of Mick's cock, and as his lips touched the sensitive skin Mick released just one drop more that stuck to Nikki's mouth and dripped slowly down the flushed red skin. Nikki met Mick's eyes, and the guitarist slowly dropped back onto the bed before he could be teased by Nikki's piercing gaze as the bassist licked it off.

_Finally_ , the vibrations ceased.

_"Roll over fucker,"_ Tommy whisepred again, and Mick noticed he had been the one rubbing chest and gripping his hair. Mick eyed him for a moment, trying to think past the haze in his brain as Tommy winked down at him and stood up. 

"Roll over, Mick," Vince spoke next, and Mick noticed the blonde had abandoned all his clothes as well. He was grinning down at the guitarist, and Mick's heart pounded even faster at the sight of his three naked bandmates surrounding him.

Three erect, dripping, awaiting cocks all aimed his way. 

_"Fuck,"_ Mick whimpered. 

"Aww, don't worry fucker. _We'll go easy on your sore ass,"_ Tommy giggled and massaged Mick's abdomen until the older man forced himself to lay on his stomach. It got Tommy's stimulating hands off his sensitive skin, but Mick knew they would quickly be replaced by something much more intense.

Just as his thought ended, one of them pounced behind him and quickly forced his legs to bend beneath his exhausted body, presenting his ass for a nice, wet view. 

"Been waiting all fucking _night_ for this shit." It was Vince that hissed behind him, gripping Mick's ass so hard the guitarist squeaked as his cheeks were spread. Vince took hold of the vibrator's handle with a quick hand, and pulled it out after a small wiggle to bring it loose once more. Mick moaned out loud at the feeling of finally being stretched and empty, _begging_ for something else to fill him up. He moaned softer, shifting to prop his front half up on his elbows because something told him Vince wasn't one to go easy. _Fuck_ , none of them were...

Of course, before Mick could even moan again at the throbbing between his legs, Vince pushed his way in until the skin inside was too tight to fit. Mick tossed his head back the best he could and fisted the comforter with a cried moan. Vince groaned with pleasure with him, and Mick felt the other two crowd onto the huge bed along with them as the blonde began thrusting. It was a little too fast than what Mick was ready for, but as soon as his insides fit around Vince's cock the pleasure overtook him once more. 

"Fuck, _yes!_ _Tight little fucker, better than the sluts I fuck!"_ Vince was choking on his words as his pace picked up. He was ramming Mick hard and fast, his skin slapping against Mick's ass as the bed shook even under the weight of all of them. Mick could feel his bones thump every time Vince's waist met his own, and when then singer sped up even more his arms lost the strength to keep himself up. He was falling limp beneath Vince's ruthless speed, but the blonde only slowed a moment to hike his ass back higher. Vince was on his knees, and _demanded_ Mick remain high enough for him.

Luckily Vince came fast after that, never even having time to grip Mick any place other than his aching hips. The older man wondered, as he arched his back to stare down at his hard cock hanging empty between his legs, if Vince did it intentionally. Or if Mick's ass felt so good he just couldn't wait any longer. Either situation made Mick find a small smile upon his lips. He panted hard to catch his breath as a new pair of legs switched spots with Vince, and Mick knew it was Tommy. A gentle hand found his dark hair and coaxed Mick's head back up. Mick listened because that was rather _polite_ of Tommy, and even gave the drummer a soft whine and pushed his ass back against Tommy's waiting dick.

_"Hey, I think he likes me better than you,"_ Tommy joked from above. Mick rolled his body the best he could with his sore spine and another moan, rocking his hips as a beg for Tommy to enter. Tommy giggled, softly petting up and down Mick's back as he used his other hand to rub his cock over Mick's leaking hole.

" _Whatever, I still got him the tightest,"_ Vince sneered as he sat in the bed to watch the show. Mick closed his eyes, hissing in pleasure as Tommy reached down to slowly stroke his overestimated self a few times despite knowing he wouldn't finish a second time.

"Just _fuck_ him already, I'm dying over here!" Nikki yelled out.

"Fuck off man, gotta make _him_ feel good too. _Gotta cherish a motherfucker, you know."_ Tommy moaned the last part, fingering Mick's hole to try and stretch him for his larger size.

" _Thank you_ , Tommy," Mick forced out as his hips rolled against Tommy's hand.

"Oh, so you _do_ speak," Vince joked near his ear.

Mick growled at him, glaring through his wall of sweaty hair. He opened his mouth and told Vince to fuck off.

Someone slapped his ass and he knew it wasn't Tommy, because the younger man's hands were still playing with his balls and entrance. Mick cried out, lurching away in pain from Tommy's hands.

" _HEY!"_ Tommy yelled with striking authority at Nikki, and Nikki rolled his eyes. "Wait your fucking turn, asshole!" Tommy's defensive tone used to protect Mick made the guitar player's stomach flutter. He stuttered a breathy moan, both out of pain and pleasure for his drummer.

"Tommy you better get on with it before I fuckin' jump in there again," Vince warned. Tommy sighed, annoyed, and gripped Mick's hips a little too tightly. He pulled Mick close on his hands and knees again, quickly brushing the guitar player's thick hair out of his face. He gave a swift apology rub to the welt on Mick's ass, and immediately pushed his cock in. Mick stammered out weak words of glorious pleasure as Tommy went right to work fucking him fast, bouncing the bed as the frame rammed the wall over and over again. Mick was louder with Tommy, letting the drummer hear how fucking _amazing_ his massive cock felt inside him. His noises grew louder with each second that went by of Tommy fucking him with little mercy. His insides were forced to stretch around the extra inches and the pain from doing so made their sex even _better_. 

" _You're huge, fuck, yes, T-Tom,"_ Mick nearly wheezed as his breath hitched when Tommy brushed against his prostate every other thrust.

"Yeah, fuck yes baby," Tommy joined him in moaning out as he sped up. Mick felt like he couldn't even breathe while Tommy pounded him hard and fast all while keeping a deadly grip on his thick sides. His powerful, large hands held Mick's weakened body up while he laid claim to the older man's insides. The drummer lasted longer than Vince, and kept his manic pace even as he came inside Mick's hole enough for his cum to mix with Vince's and slip back out with each powerful thrust.

When he finally slowed to pull out with a wet slip, Mick shivered at the feeling left within him. He could feel his friend's cum churn inside when Tommy entered once more to give a few slow thank you thrusts, until Nikki slapped him. 

" _Move already!_ " 

_"Fuck off, feels too good,"_ Tommy moaned obnoxiously as he thrusted in leisurely again. Mick took it gratefully, moaning with him as he pushed back for more. Nikki snarled in this throat, pushing Tommy away and out of the older man. The youngest laughed loudly, finally obeying and scooting up to sit near Mick's head. His hand fond the older man's black hair and pet it soothingly, but Mick didn't have time to lean into the touch before Nikki rammed him _hard_. 

Mick fell forward, gasping as Nikki unleashed his pent-up rage and arousal and screwed him _ruthlessly_. He was _beyond_ harsher than the other two. He didn't even try to keep Mick's ass in the air, and neither did Mick. The guitarist was flattened on the bed as Nikki pinned him in, two hands on either side of his head and gripling the sheets. Nikki fucked him so fast Mick's breath was stolen away, and he was left writhing in the absolute glory of being _owned_ by his bassist.

"Fuck yeah!" Nikki moaned fast as he rocked the bed faster than ever, finally clawing down Mick's ribs to grip his reddened ass. _"You deserve this, little fucker!"_ He hissed at Mick, moving the hand from his ass to grab a harsh fist of Mick's hair. Mick cried out, trying to buckle back into Nikki's cock but the younger man was moving much too fast.

His world was a blur. His eyes saw stars. He felt the distant strain of a climax yet again brew deep within him, but knew he would never be able to chase that glorious relief again as Nikki fucked him. And just as his spine burned from the position, his hips cried out in pain, and his cock begged for attention rubbing against the sheets, Nikki orgasmed. He cried out loud enough to echo, giving Mick not a moment of rest as he continued his wild pace of drunken strength. Mick squeaked and choked beneathe him as he felt the younger man's cum fill him up, until Nikki pulled out much too fast. It left Mick painfully cold and uncomfortably empty as the leftover mess slowly leaked out of him. Nikki jerked himself with loud pants to finish his orgasm off on Mick's back. He held tight on to the older man's hip to keep him steady as he painted his filthy scene on Mick's pale skin.

Mick groaned out to catch his breath when Nikki finally released him. His eyes could barely focus, hardly noticing Tommy petting him again as a second apology for Nikki's poor manners.

" _Fuck_ ," He breathed weakly. He thought Tommy said something to him, or maybe it was Nikki, but Mick was far too gone to hear it. His world faded out as his eyelids finally drooped low. He passed out to the feeling of Tommy pulling his hair back for cool air on his sweating face, and someone else stroking his back.


	4. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki has daddy issues, to no surprise. Mick isn't sure how much that bothers him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching it up this time- Nikki is the one to come begging on his knees!

**Nikki- 1981**

There were few things in the world Nikki Sixx asked of Mick Mars- maybe _three_ to be exact. Mainly because he'd only known the dude for almost a year now, and Mick had an interesting aura around him that just spoke _don't fuck with me._ One thing Nikki did ask, however, was to play guitar for him. The second was to help write songs. And the final was to give a good motherfucking show on stage.

And hey, Mick did all those things _perfectly_ beyond Nikki's expectations. He loved Mick- _d_ _espite refusing to ever admit that out loud, of course_. His love for the guitarist ran deep, anchored in a place where the sun didn't shine and he couldn't pin point exactly what it should be labeled as. Things were good like that though; Nikki appreciated Mick in his own ways, and Mick was perfectly fine with the rare and small pieces of kindness he earned.

Until Nikki _discovered_ something about Mick.

The guitarist had a friend from his old band, _Dead Horses_ or whatever the fuck it was called; _Nikki didn't care_ , to see their new show at the Whiskey. Nikki was off on the sidelines near a wall, listening in on their conversation. Mick was so _happy_ to be with this shaggy haired bastard- laughing, drinking, getting loud like he most certainly _never_ did with Motley. Nikki was starting to feel territorial, and had no idea why. He gripped the glass of beer in his hands hard enough that he assumed it would break any moment.

But his grip slackened completely when this friend of Mick's leaned in close on the table, sinking lower next to Mick as their shoulders touched. Mick looked down at him, and the expression in those blue eyes made Nikki realize something.

Those two had some _definite_ history together.

And then this friend spoke, and Nikki realized something else.

_"How's the kids?"_

Nikki froze. Couldn't even _breathe_ as he stared at Mick with wide eyes.

"Oh, good, you know. Sharon still has 'em. Growing up and I barely get to watch," Mick shrugged and took a drink from his bottle.

_Holy fuck_. Nikki's mind was reeling as he watched these two. Mick's friend made an affectionate sound and words of sympathy Nikki couldn't make out, and leaned in to head-bump Mick's shoulder. _Holy fuck._

_Mick had fucking kids!_ _How many!?_ And a _wife_. Named _Sharon_ of all fucking things! Mick looked down at his friend with hooddd eyes, and quickly ducked his head to meet the man's forehead in a quick kiss.

_Oh, that_ **_fucker_**. Making Nikki's blood _boil_.

Mick was a fucking _dad_.

Mick had an _ex-wife_.

Mick had _children_ _of his own_.

Mick had an ex-boyfriend as well, and was letting the bastard sit _way_ too close.

Oh, Nikki _seethed_.

He had a word to take up with Mick Mars as soon as this party was over. He had some things to say, and some things to fucking ask.

_Fuck, and why on **Earth** did he have such a hard fucking boner right now!?_

_"Hey fucker,"_ Nikki hissed a little too sharp as the guitarist prepared to make his leave from yet another Motley house party. Nikki was glad the older man's friend didn't come too- or maybe Mick was on his way to see him now. _He hoped not._ He wasn't sure why the thought of Mick fucking that guy made him so _angry_.

"What?" Mick was stalking down the apartment hallway, visibly relaxing more and more as the music, chaos, and screaming grew quieter. Nikki was at his heels, nearly accidentally stepping on Mick's shoes from walking so close. But he didnt care.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" They were outside now. The warm night air made Nikki start sweating, his heart already racing.

_"Take me home, to your place."_ Nikki's voice was commanding.

"What? Nikki, if you're going to fucking kick me out of the band just do it now!" Mick turned on him, glaring into those green eyes with defensive hurt.

"Wait, what? No, that's not it, fuck, are you _kidding?_ I couldn't _live_ without you, old man. It's about... something _else_..." Nikki swallowed, suddenly feeling very small next to Mick despite the extra foot of height. Something about Mick being angry with him... it made him quiver inside, _terribly_ turned on. He knew his boner was safe, because Mick was a polite motherfucker and never just blatantly looked at someone's cock during an awkward silence.

_"Fine,"_ Mick mumbled and began the walk home. Nikki grinned, and followed at his side.

They said nothing until Mick was unlocking his apartment door.

"Sorry by the way. Did I cockblock you from your old _friend_ or something?" Nikki sneered.

"What friend?" Mick shut the door and glared at the bassist, turning on a lamp. He took off his leather jacket, and Nikki had to do the same from his rising body temperature. His movements were much more sloppy than Mick's because of his budding excitement, however. Mick neatly hung his coat up on the hook, but Nikki's fell off into a heap on the floor when the younger man moved much too fast. The bassist merely looked at it with zero care as he sighed, kicking it away. He eyed Mick's apartment before being able to speak, taking in the clean and orderly home with a few guitars and lots of amps all lined on one wall by the TV.

"That fucker from the bar today, that you were talking to. Getting all _close_ with. I saw you fucking _kiss him."_ Nikki looked back a Mick, and Mick was surprised to see a grin on his lips. Still, the older man played it safe. He was blushing in the pale light, looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well... If you just came here to fucking insult me in my own home, you can get the fuck _out_ , Nikki." Mick walked over and sat on the couch with a grunt. Nikki gave him no break as he too jumped down next to him, standing on his knees with his lower half pressed hard against Mick. He gripped Mick's shirt, keeping him trapped.

_"He was your lover, wasn't he? Your secret little fuck buddy?"_ Nikki sucked in an aroused breath, rubbing his boner against Mick's arm.

The guitarist surprised him when he gripped Nikki's arm with dangerous strength, and shoved Nikki onto the couch. Nikki fell flat on his back with a gasp, and Mick was on top of him between his spread legs with two hands on his shoulders just as fast. Nikki gaped up at him, extremely turned on and feeling _awfully_ horny at the glare Mick was giving him.

_"Shut up._ You don't know a fucking _thing_ about me, little fucker!" His long hair tickled Nikki's face with their close proximity. Nikki grinned.

_"Tell me then,"_ He begged in a gasp. He was squirming trying to bump his crotch against Mick, but Mick was just out of reach. "You had a wife, and kids, I heard it!"

"Yeah no _shit_ you heard! I saw you over there listening in, watching me like a fucking _guard dog_. I kissed him hoping you would walk away, but you didn't. You just got more mad, didn't you? Does it _bother you?"_ Mick was furious, and Nikki felt like coming right then in his tight pants.

_"Yeah, it does,"_ He hissed at his old man. He was staring into Mick's eyes, _reveling_ in the fury aimed his way. He smiled wider, moaning as he tried yet again to buckle against Mick. _The old fucker was so offended, he couldn't even see how turned on Nikki was!_

"Fuck you Nikki!" Mick gripped Nikki's shirt tight, hands nearly shaking. "You don't get to judge how I used to live! If I wanna get fucked in the ass then you can just _fuck off_ , don't get pissed about it!"

_"Mmph, **fuck** , that's so hot,"_ Nikki whined. Mick froze then.

"What?"

"That sounds so fucking _hot_ , you bastard. You think I'm fucking _mad_ you had sex with a man? No, you idiot. I'm mad because I'm fucking _jealous_. I want that cock of yours, and seeing that dude just fuckin' walk in and get to touch you like that, earn your affection? I was pissed off with _envy_. _Dumbass_..."

_"Don't call me a dumbass,"_ Mick suddenly hissed. Nikki smiled at him, batting his makeup coated eyes up at his old man. He hoped his red lipstick was still on, as he slowly licked his bottom lip.

_"Sorry, daddy,_ " He winked with a quiet whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"Called you dad," Nikki giggled. Mick was clearly lost then, so Nikki decided to explain further for the sake of his poor older friend. "Look- can I sit up now? So I can explain the things you clearly aren't getting?"

Mick watched him for a moment, debating, before finally sitting up and staring at the bassist as Nikki joined him and adjusted his tight pants. His blue eyes were full of caution, eyeing Nikki hard.

"Look," Nikki began softly. He scooted closer to Mick until his knees were rested in the other's lap. "I think you're hot, okay? _Attractive_. Don't know why, never did know why. And I didn't say anything because you're straight; or so I _thought_. Then that _fucker_ comes on in, and just _takes_ you away. You're all happy, laughing, kissing him, acting so much happier with him than with us..." Nikki frowned, having to look at the floor as he realized how he was actually kinda _hurt_ at that. "And... I was _jealous_. I wanted you to look at _me_ like that, and kiss _me_..." Nikki fell quiet, scratching his head. He had never admitted outloud before. "And then, as I was standing there wondering how deep you two ran, he asked about your _kids_. And _fuck_ , Mick, I didn't know you were a fucking _dad!"_ He finally smiled again, looking into Mick's eyes. Mick winced, eyes darting around the room before he stuttered a responce.

"Well, it's kinda fucking _embarrassing_. I was so selfish and obsessed with guitar that I neglected them and my wife, so she took them away. I barely get to see them now... And I didn't even learn my lesson- I just hooked up with another bitch, had another kid, and she took him away too."

Nikki stopped for a moment. Mick was... kinda fucking _sad_ , right now. He watched the older man's blue eyes swim with memory, and longing for his family. It was a deep, cold emotion that Nikki had never felt before. He wanted _desperately_ to fix it, but didn't know how.

"Oh," He whispered. He gave Mick a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Well... it's fine. Was for the best, I guess..."

This wasn't how Nikki wanted their conversation to go. It was much too sad, and he started panicking, wondering how much those kids and woman actually meant to Mick. So he tried to lighten things up first.

"Well... tell me about them. I wanna know _all_ about my little nieces and nephews," He nuzzled into the couch next to Mick, watching the older man smile softly with an eye roll.

_"Fine._ Got two boys and a girl. Erik, Les and Stormy. Les and Stormy are from my wife, and we were pretty happy in the beginning. Well, _she_ was... I was stuck in a mindless day job to get money, but I just wanted to play guitar. _Nothing else._ So I quit work, and... _she left._ She only lets me see them every now an then, if I make my payments. Actually been to fucking jail once because I ran out of money and couldn't make them," He laughed harshly. Nikki listened on in silence. "And that _friend_ of mine you envy so much from today, sold his last drum kit to bail me out." Mick winked at him, and Nikki huffed as if he didn't care. _Even though he did._ "Next boy, Erik, was with a girl I met later on. I don't get to see him nearly as much... I thought I was in love, but she was just another groupie I guess..."

Mick was obviously much more upset now, so Nikki scooted close to nose into Mick's neck, through his hair. He rubbed his face against Mick's jaw, daring a small kiss there before speaking.

"'M sorry old man... I'm sure that's rough."

Mick smiled, accepting the affection. He spoke his next words a little harsher, making Nikki grin. " _He **was** my boyfriend when I was in White Horse, by the way._ He became just a fuck buddy when the band broke up. But he's still a good friend now. I _was_ gonna go see him tonight, but decided against it when you suddenly found some odd _interest_ in me. First time I was gonna get to fuck a man in years, and _now_ you wanna talk to me. _Unbelievable_ ," Mick smirked.

_"You're **welcome** ,"_ Nikki whispered by his ear. Mick moaned quietly.

_"For what? Taking away the fine ass I was gonna pound?"_

"No, fucker. For giving you a much _better_ one. _Tighter_. _Younger. **Louder**."_

"What?" Mick snapped his head over to stare at Nikki.

_"Fuck me, Mick,"_ Nikki begged, moving to sit on his knees. _"Please!"_

"Seriously? You want me to _fuck_ you?" Mick smirked.

"Yes! Fuck that guy, he had his chance and lost it, now fuck _me!_ Come on, I'm here literally begging on my _knees_ , old man," Nikki groaned in frustration.

"How come?"

"Because I'm _attracted_ _to you."_ Nikki explained like he was talking to a child.

"I don't believe you," Mick laughed.

_"Ugh, stubborn old man!"_ Nikki cried out, and ripped his boots and pants off before Mick could speak next. His was half naked, suddenly laying on his back on the couch, spreading his legs and looking at Mick between them past his erect cock. He stroked himself slow, panting and quivering. "Believe me now!? Fuck me! Fuck me hard, or slow, I don't care! You're out there making babies and fucking guys so _FUCK ME!"_ He yelled.

Nikki wasn't prepared when Mick grabbed his thighs, forced him onto his side, and slapped his ass _hard_.

_"Don't. Yell at me,"_ Mick leaned in to hiss right against his ear. Nikki quivered, moaning with a manic grin.

_"Yes sir,"_ He chuckled. His voice wavered with uncontrollable obedience. _"Spank me again."_

"Why should I?"

_"Because I SAID SO!"_

Mick slapped him again, even harder than before, making Nikki cry out and lurch in pleasure.

_"Don't tell me what to do, you filthy little fucking punk."_ Mick growled. He rubbed Nikki's bare, reddened ass once before sitting back up and freeing Nikki of the hold. Nikki spread his legs again, dropping one to hang limply over the couch. He went back to idly thrusting his cock, grinning at Mick with drool on his lips. Mick stared at him a while, and when Nikki was quiet he grinned too. He stood up, and took his shirt off. Then his shoes. And finally his pants, having no underwear beneathe them. Nikki moaned at the sight of Mick's hard cock, even larger than he ever expected. _Fuck_ , it was around Tommy's size, and Tommy was pretty fucking _huge_.

"Wow, you _do_ have a dad's cock," Nikki bit his lip to try hiding a shuddered moan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mick laughed softly as he kneeled on the couch in front of Nikki again, staring at the bass player's green eyes over his erection. "Your dick doesn't grow when you have kids, you know that right?"

"Yeah but any woman that has two kids with a poor fucker like you clearly likes _something_."

Mick huffed a smirk at the snide answer.

"Well, you're right about that. I even had a nickname for my size, back when I fucked groupies like you." Mick sighed as he stroked himself, closing his eyes for a moment before reaching down to open a drawer of the coffee table. He pulled out a bottle of lube, and Nikki's heart picked up the pace.

"What was it?"

_"Mmm, not telling you,_ " Mick smirked and quickly coated his hand, slicking himself up. Nikki eagerly bent his legs up when he realized Mick wasn't backing out of this, exposing his entrance as Mick gripped his thick thighs. He reached down, teasing Nikki's hole and sending shivers over the younger man's body.

_"Oh, fuck!"_ Nikki growled out, jerking himelf faster. Mick gentley took his wrist between his wet fingers and pulled Nikki's hand away. He grinned when Nikki obeyed with no fight, and leaned forward to kiss the younger man's wet tip as a nasty reward. Nikki tried to buck up into Mick's mouth, but the guitarist pulled away just fast enough.

"You really want me?" Mick smirked. He worked the tip of his finger inside. Nikki moaned loudly, stuttering a breathy yes.

_"Please, Daddy!"_ He squeaked.

"Why are you calling me that?" Mick chuckled as he easily fit one finger in. He massaged Nikki's thigh with his free hand, making the younger tremble.

_"Oh, s-sorry,"_ Nikki giggled as he withered in pleasure when Mick quickly worked in another. _"It's so hot_. You're so much _older_ than me, already having three kids, outgrown fucking bitches for fun. _Fuck_ , you even got an old friend crawling back here for your cock- it must be so good!" Nikki moaned out again when Mick pushed in a third at the endless praise.

"Fuck, you think me being a dad is hot? You're definitely the first," Mick laughed softly. He thrusted his fingers into Nikki faster.

"It is! You could be like my sugar daddy or something," Nikki tilted his head to bat his pretty eyes, biting his painted lip. Mick stared at him quietly for a moment, before his smile slowly grew.

_"Ain't got no money for you,"_ He whispered.

"Just fuck me raw, baby, _and I'll be yours whenever you please._ "

"Thats the same thing, dumbass," Mick laughed sweetly. "It's just friends with benefits at that point."

"Fine, then _punish_ me like a daddy's boy, _that's_ my reward. _Take me to dinner, let me sleep in your bed like a whore you can't get rid of, and fuck me in the morning."_

Mick's voice was sugar sweet when he spoke next. "If you were a daddy's boy, I wouldn't _want_ to punish you, dummy. _You just want me to take care of you, don't you?"_ Mick met his eyes and gave him a wink. He didn't blame Nikki for not knowing how dads actually worked.

Nikki was quiet a moment. He looked at the ceiling as he thought about that.

_"Guess so,"_ He finally chuckled. "Love you too fucking much. I got so _angry_ when that guy just swooped in and tried taking you away."

"His name is Jack."

_"I don't give a fuck,"_ Nikki moaned again. He pushed back into Mick's hand, getting restless.

_"Okay."_

"What?" Nikki met his eyes at Mick's soft remark.

_"You can be mine. Whenever you wish. I'll love you in some weird, fucked up way, and you can be my baby boy."_

_"No Jack dude coming around?"_

Mick smiled at him, petting his stomach.

_"He's leaving again tomorrow. Lives far away now."_

_"Not even gonna call him and cancel tonight?"_ Nikki sneered.

He gasped when Mick pulled his hand out.

"Ah, I _knew_ I was forgetting something!" Mick teased as he stood up and waltzed over to the phone, holding his wet hand out to show off the glistening lube that shined in the light. Nikki cried out in a wail, pushing his fingers inside himself to feel the hot wet mess, keeping the pleasure going. He moaned obnoxiously as Mick dialed a number, leaning idly against the wall while it rang. He ignored Nikki, keeping his back turned away. He even had the _audacity_ to slowly stroke himself, staring down at his slick cock.

_"Hey Jack, sorry for not calling sooner,"_ He spoke gentley into the phone. Nikki growled, thrusting his fingers in and out as he listened to Mick laugh _much_ too sweetly. _"Yeah, gonna have to cancel tonight. Can I see you in the morning though?"_

Nikki got angry at that as his fingers slowed down. He didn't like that sound in Mick's voice; he wanted that affection for _himself_. He glared at the back of Mick's head while his guitarist continued saying his goodbyes, and _finally_ hung up. He shot the older man a glare as he walked back over, taking his previous spot and gentley removing Nikki's hand.

"What's that look for?" Mick laughed at he spread Nikki's legs further.

" _I_ wanted to spend the night," Nikki rolled his eyes.

"You can."

"Not if you're having your dumb _Jackass_ over."

_"Hey_ , he's not dumb. And I'm meeting him for _lunch_ tomorrow, so you can stay. So long as you _behave._ Call him a jackass one more time and I' won't let you finish."

"Fine," Nikki rolled over with only half a smile. He sighed, wiggling to get comfortable and waiting for Mick to push inside. But he wasn't expecting a hand to find his hair, petting it slowly, or for Mick to lean over and kiss his ear.

_"Don't be mad, baby boy. I won't fuck him. I'll screw you good tonight, and then again in the morning. How's that sound? Just like you wanted."_ He whispered so smoothly, Nikki got chills.

_"Mmmm yes please,"_ Nikki whimpered. And finally, after Mick kissed him proper on the lips, he pushed himself in. Nikki took his length with little pain, crying out and spreading his cheeks to feel Mick as much as possible until he was sunk to the hilt. Mick moved to rest above him then, planting an elbow next to Nikki's side and hooking his arm under Nikki's to pin him in place. The restrait made the heat within Nikki's innards grow hotter, as he trembled with pleasure when Mick began thrusting evenly. The guitar player's other hand took a gentle fist of his messy hair to better hear those _gorgeous_ moans by keeping the younger man's head tilted up. Nikki cried out, pleading for even _more_.

_"Shhhh,"_ Mick hushed him with a kiss to his jaw. _"Fuck, you're so tight,"_ He groaned erotically. It made Nikki all but loose his mind as he nearly came right then at Mick's sensuous sounds.

_"Faster Daddy,"_ Nikki begged.

"Fine, but I still don't like you calling me that," Mick chuckled. He sat up, releasing Nikki's arm and tightening the hold on his hair. Nikki squeaked when Mick sped up gradually and built a steady fast pace. The bassist felt his ass bounce each time Mick rammed him hard when their bodies met, forcing up a broken moan from the younger mans lungs. _Oh, **yes** , it was fucking_ **_prefect!_** His insides burned bright with pleasure and his heartbeat went wild deep between his legs.

_"Y-Yes!"_ Nikki praised Mick with a choked sob to top it off. He needed Mick to hear how fucking _amazing_ he felt, how _perfect_ his cock was fillimg him up! _"Oh, yes, fuck, so big! You're fucking perfect, so fucking huge!"_ He rambled between drooling lips. His hands gripped his own ass even tighter, his back arched to raise his ass high, and Nikki cried loud when Mick rammed his prostate.

_"Mmmph, you're tight as **fuck** , Nikki!_ _Your little virgin hole feels so good around me,_ " Mick growled as he too grew closer to release fucking Nikki fast. _"You like my big fucking cock in there? Like me stuffing you up?"_

_"Yes!"_ Nikki bounced back against him even harder. Their noises together grew sloppy and loud with orgasm just beyond reach. _"Cum inside me, please Daddy!"_ Nikki finally released the death grip on his sore cheeks to desperately grab at Mick's wrists. Mick growled lowly at the kinky name Nikki kept calling him, but decided to listen. He fucked Nikki as hard and quick as his hips would allow.

It took only a few more thrusts against Nikki's prostate for the bassist to finally climax. He shook and wailed when he spurted his cum all over his panting stomach. The feeling of his walls spasming and tightening around Mick's cock was then enough for the guitarist to follow right after him. He came with a deep moan of pleasure, painting Nikki's insides as he kept up his manic, hungry pace. He quickly sat up on his knees, ramming Nikki hard with an iron grip on the boy's ribs until his balls had drained themselves inside his younger bandmate.

_"You're mine,"_ Mick hissed as he slowed. He thrusted lazily a moment before slipping out, watching his cum stay tucked away deep within. _"Don't you **dare** let anyone else fuck you. Got it?"_

His stern tone made Nikki quiver.

_"Yes Daddy,"_ Nikki trembled as Mick forced him onto his back. He stared at Mick with flushed cheeks, a drooling mouth, and glistening skin. _"Thank you,"_ He moaned. Mick slowly pet Nikki's sides, every so often squeezing his hips or stroking his hair as Nikki fell from his orgasm high.

_"Still don't know about that nickname,"_ Mick huffed.

_"Pleeeaaase?_ I'll only call you it when you're fucking me!" Nikki suddenly used his last ounce of energy to sit up and crawl into Mick's lap. He straddled his old man, forcing Mick to sit back on the couch. But Mick only laughed softly at such affection and possessiveness, the itching _need_ to please him. He returned Nikki's hug and cooed sofy in his ear with a gentle kiss.

_"Shhh, baby boy. You still want me to fuck you again?"_

_"Yes, whenever you fuckin' want to,"_ Nikki moaned and rolled his body against Mick's.

_"You wanna make me satisfied?"_

_"Yes, me and **only** me."_

_"You want to be Daddy's little boy, hmm?"_ It felt weird for Mick to utter such strong and intimate words he would usually never even think to use during sex. But he couldn't deny, a small fire began to burn down in his stomach. It was a glowing ember, and it _liked_ the name.

_"Yes!"_ Nikki lurched forward at that, humping into Mick like an eager dog. Mick laughed and gripped his waist hard with two hands to stop him.

_"Easy, baby_. Come on, let's out your overgrown ass to bed then."

Nikki sat up and allowed Mick to lead the way to the bathroom. Mick wiped him down slow with care and a warm cloth until his stomach, cock, and face were clean of their sinful filth and warm sweat. He saved Nikki's ass for last, so he could bend the younger man over the sink and eat him clean. It made Nikki cry out with arousal, and the boy was hard yet again. So Mick let him jerk off as he licked inside his hole, _tasting_ himself the deeper he reached.

They finally fell into bed together after that and yet another clean up, and Nikki nuzzled against Mick's chest. The guitarist wrapped his arms around his boy, whispering words of lust and love as Nikki drifted off. He had never seen someone usually so wild and untamed, harsh and unafraid to bite, turn to be so domestic and docile; all at Mick's own hands. All because Nikki craved to please his older bandmate. Mick decided then, as he felt Nikki sleep against him, that _yes_.

_He rather enjoyed the pet name._


	5. Love Lasts Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took many years for Mick to finally admit to Tommy what he wanted. Almost too many, but there they were. (Size kink!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter to this filthy saga. The end! If you stuck around this long, kudos to you and thank you very much <3  
> This is just a little something my annoying heart has been begging to pour out.

**Tommy- 2015**

_"Still tight as fuckin' ever, Marsman."_

Tommy's raspy voice never failed to send butterflies through Mick's stomach. Especially when they were like this; the drummer with his cock buried deep inside Mick to paint a picture of pure bliss, and Mick curled beneath him to receive. He moaned softly as a responce, because his tongue couldn't work properlly when his teeth were biting his bottom lip so hard. Tommy slid into him slow, slow enough to hear the lube coating his cock slide against their warm skin in wet noises. He pulled out halfway, then sunk deep again. Each time he moved it sent Mick scooting ever so slightly higher on the bed, because _fuck_ Tommy was just so much more powerful than him without even trying.

_"Fuck, you feel so good, even after all these years,"_ Tommy praised him again. Mick sucked in a wet breath, wondering to the universe how on _Earth_ he ever managed to be so lucky.

The first time Mick asked Tommy to fuck him wasn't in the 80s. It wasn't in the 90s either, because he didn't feel very good back then. He of course had wanted it since day one and every day after that, but the time was just never quite right enough to ask the drummer for a night together in bed.

Tommy was too young, Mick was too old, his back hurt too bad and there was always a girlfriend in the way. All valid excuses Mick told himself, as he let Tommy slip further and further away over the years.

No, the perfect time came in 2007. He was finally healed, finally on his feet again and keeping himself up. The distant remains of his pills were gone at last, now only a harsh memory he sometimes dreamed of. Vince was happy, Tommy was back, and Nikki was holding them all tightly together. They were on tour for the summer for the first time in years, and Mick was sat alone on his bus after a show somewhere in California. The sun had set hours ago, but he wasn't sure exactly how early into the morning it was. He figured maybe been one or two o'clock, because everyone had since gone to bed until Mick was the last one awake, all alone in his temporary home to think about many heavy things. But that was okay, because he just didn't sleep very well anymore anyways. He had taken the bus because he wasn't ready to fly so often, even if alone on a private jet. _The bus may be lonely, but the jet was even more so._

He was often up at these hours of the night worrying about his back, despite the mass amount of damage already being done. _What if he rolled in his sleep wrong and broke something worse? Or he woke up and his legs were gone next? What if his ribs finally punctured a lung, and he died all alone gasping for air?_ They were things he couldn't even control, and yet they doused him with fear each night. Mick rarely feared the things he couldn't control- but he supposed it was because he saved that fear for his fucking AS. _Oh well_. _Fuck his head and neck then- he just needed his arms._

Someone knocked on the door then, disolving his pained thoughts, and Mick limped over to open it.

"T-Bone?" Mick tried to straighten up, to not look so small and tired in his socks and pajamas, but that was of course rather impossible. Luckily Tommy, _his ever caring young drummer,_ didn't mind one bit.

"Can I come in?" Tommy sniffed, hands buried in his sweat pant pockets. Mick stepped over to allow him in, and the two found themselves sat on the couch with only a small lamp giving them a yellow glow. "You good?" Tommy sounded no more worried than he usually did when he would check up on his guitarist at odd hours of the night.

"I'm fine," Mick said. "Are you?"

"Yeah, yeah, just needed to check on you, you know..." Tommy looked around, grinning at the three guitars sat at the table. _Good old Mick, trusting no one as always._ Before Mick could reply, Tommy scooted over to sit right next to him, wrapping an arm around his skinny torso.  
Mick briefly wondered, as he did every time Tommy hugged him, if his sinful dream wasn't so far fetched after all. _How unrealistic was it, in their unbelievable world?_

Tommy had aged _so well_ , and even here, in the dead of the night on a bus, he was _heavenly_ to be embraced by. Twice the size of himself, Mick felt so _safe_ wrapped in the drummer's strong arms. It had taken Tommy _months_ after Mick's surgery to finally trust himself and trust Mick enough to hug him with both arms, always worried he would break his poor old friend if he moved too fast. Mick assured him the first time, as he grabbed on to Tommy with all the strength left inside himself, that Tommy would _never_ hurt him.

He _missed_ Tommy, and told him this against the younger man's chest as Tommy returned the embrace with caution.

So now, and every time after that day, Mick let Tommy hug him and wrapped his own thin arms around the drummer's mid section.

He tried to turn the best he could to hug Tommy proper as he briefly recalled that moment in time, but his knees caught on the drummer's and left extra space between them that he wished didn't exist. He was sad for only a second before Tommy effortlessly picked his two legs up, and draped them over his lap. Mick could finally bury his face in Tommy's chest, inhaling the scent of his freshly washed skin and cigarette stained clothes.

_"Thanks,"_ Mick whispered.

_"Aw, don't worry Mick,"_ Tommy kissed the top of his head. _"You never gotta worry about a thing ever again, little fucker."_ His tone was a gentle wave of true love, reserved only for Mick Mars in the dead of night.

This affectionate little monster they were growing was something they tended to only on nights like this. When they were the last ones awake in the world, drifting towards each other in the dark until Tommy finally pulled Mick away from those tormenting shadows in his mind. He saved Mick each night his tattooed arms held him tight, just tight enough not to hurt his ruined bones.

_Tommy. His Tommy_. _Always there to hold him when he needed it_. Sure, they had lost each other for a little while there, and Mick had come out of the battle looking a little different and a lot more worn, but Tommy had found him again. And he still _cherished_ his guitarist. They loved each other back then, but they couldn't say it. And now, they made sure to remind each other each and every day, even if over a phone.

_"Hey."_ Mick finally decided that he had officially had enough of slinking around that chained up box in his deepest, darkest thoughts. The restrains were coming lose, and the rattling was getting too loud to bear any longer. _"Can I ask you something? And please don't be mad?"_

"Sure, what is it?" Tommy nuzzled his soft black hair, kissing his forehead.

"I, uh..." Mick swallowed. He shifted slightly in Tommy's embrace, hiding his face even closer against his cotton tee. "Wanted to ask a favor, but I think you'll say no."

"Go on, I probably won't," Tommy took a shy pet to Mick's head, carding his fingers through his unteased hair. He silently reminded himself to let Mick know he still thought it was pretty fucking badass, even if much shorter and much more smooth than before. He knew Mick had gotten rather insecure about it when it was cut to his shoulders for their reuniting.

"Well... it's kinda, _sex related."_

"Sweet," Tommy chuckled. The joyous noise made Mick grin slightly. "For you?"

"Yeah. I want to-" Mick stopped himself then. _Fuck_...

_Thirty years._ Nearly _thirty_ _years_ of waiting. And now there he was, finally ready. In a dark bus, in the silence of the night, with his best friend and forever crush that would aways have a handprint on his heart. _Finally ready to say it._

_"What? Gonna finally let me fuck you?"_ Tommy laughed quietly. Mick froze. He thought Tommy was simply joking, but oh, _how wrong he was._

_"Yes,"_ Mick whispered with seriousness. His voice was a breath in the night, praying Tommy wouldn't even catch it. And Mick expected him to laugh again, if the drummer had even heard him- not lean down to whisper against his ear, with a dangerous amount of meaning in his smoke stained tone.

_"Good."_

And that night, under the light of half a moon, Tommy had taken Mick to bed. He laid him down gentle, and learned to make love to his guitarist. He wiped away the older man's tears of endless joy with both his thumbs as they laughed on together. And Mick moaned, whined, cried out softly for his drummer as Tommy filled him up. He thanked Tommy, told him how much he meant to him, how much he _loved_ him. He thanked him again as Tommy cleaned him off, kissing his bare skin, for not thinking so ugly of his deformed body.

_"You're never ugly, Mick. You're beautiful. I fucking mean it."_ Tommy kissed his chapped lips, devouring every inch of his frail frame.

Mick blinked away his memory of their first night from so, _so_ long ago. Tommy hit his prostate with another thrust, earning a loud moan from the silent shredder as Mick desperately grasped at Tommy's toned shoulders.

They were tucked away together in a hotel outside of Miami, where once on Cruefest they had made love not too far down the street at a different one. That was a long time ago in Mick's mind, but only their looks had changed since then. Tommy was standing at the foot of the bed, with Mick on the matress squirming the best he could with each thrust deeper. Tommy moaned with him, much quieter than one would expect him to be.

But that was how Tommy was with Mick; it was a side to the drummer the world didn't know. He didn't need to be loud, or show off with his guitarist. Mick only wanted _him_ , for who he was, and Tommy felt _safe_ with Mick. They needn't be anything other than themselves when they made love.

_"Feels so fuckin' good,"_ Tommy mumbled more to himself than Mick as he sped up. His strong hands kept Mick's legs pressed against his torso where they gripped the older man's knees. Mick pleaded softly for more as he yanked on the sheets, and Tommy sped up.

_"Fuck,"_ Mick gasped as Tommy groaned long and loud.

He loved his drummer most like this. Tommy was so _big_ compared to himself; _sure_ , he was decently sized as well, sporting a good amount of inches that knew how to please just about anyone, but _fuck_ , Tommy was even better. And not only the cock that was stretching him open, but his _body_ as well. Mick would only ever admit it to himself, but on nights like this, he was _glad_ he was shorter than he should be. It made it so much easier for Tommy to pull him close, bend him until he could bend no more, and push down deep.

_"T-Thank you,"_ Mick nearly cried, as Tommy kept fucking him good.

"For what?" Tommy chuckled down at him, meeting those icy eyes with his own.

Mick didnt know how to answer. He smiled, crooked with quivering arousal as he closed his eyes and tensed around his bandmate.

They wouldn't be a band for much longer, but that was okay too.

He would have his Tommy. Forever. _Always_.

It was the way it always had been, always would be.

_"Fuck, yes baby,"_ Tommy moaned for him, speeding up as Mick spasmed around his cock.  
Mick relaxed the best he could on the bed, but that was rather hard to do as Tommy moved faster and began to ruin him. He gasped loud, panting for air, as Tommy gripped his thighs enough to bruise. It was just about that time when Mick would be wet enough, lose enough, aroused enough, for Tommy to flip him over and finish off with Mick bent on the edge of the bed. The drummer pulled out with a wet pop, allowing Mick to flip onto his stomach and cradle the pillow his head had been resting on under his chin now. He toes just barely brushed the floor, so Tommy picked his waist right up with ease and pushed back in. Even just the few seconds he'd been empty, Mick still tightened up enough for Tommy to shudder at the burning warmth he forced himself into again.

Oh, how Mick _loved_ him. He loved when they had sex, when Tommy held his hand, when Mick would straddle his lap and Tommy would stroke his back just soft enough. He loved how Tommy towered over him. Each time his slender arm wrapped around Mick's shoulders. When he would stand behind him in the shower, Mick suddenly a few inches shorter without his boots, and wrap his arms around him again to pull Mick close. And when Mick had finally admitted that to Tommy, only seven long years ago, Tommy told him he would always be there to hold him. He would protect Mick, keep him safe, and fuck him good.

And Tommy fucked him good tonight. Mick moaned and gasped with each hit of his prostate against Tommy's tip wen the drummer sped up fast. Mick was left a stammering mess as he gripped his pillow and came between the bed and his shuddering stomach.

Tommy followed not long after, announcing to the world with a loud groan that his _magnificently_ large amount of cum had filled Mick up.

He pulled out after slowing down, and jerked himself slow for a moment. He dropped Mick gently back down, rubbing the older man's ass and then his sides until Mick could push himself up. His spine was painfully stiff after each time, but the fireworks between his legs always drowned out the pain. His long hair fell in curtains over his face, until he turned around and Tommy brushed it all back.

Mick took a gentle hold of Tommy's neck when the younger bent down and kissed him softly, holding Mick's cheeks in his large hands. He thumbed away the small tears that had escaped Mick's baby blue eyes, and stroked all the way down to then cup his hands under Mick's ass. He lifted his guitarist up, and Mick gasped as his legs wrapped around Tommy's waist. The drummer carried him to the bathroom, standing them in the shower with a kiss to his lips.

_"Mmm, you're so damn good, Mick. I love you, tiny fucker."_ Tommy whispered to him as they soaked under the warm water. Mick was weak against him, still catching his breath as Tommy kept him upright in a tight hug despite being the one to make his knees so weak in the first place.

_"Love you too, idiot,"_ Mick smirked against his wet skin. His black hair was plastered to his neck and face, so Tommy carded his fingers through it to better see him.

Together they stood there, embraced by one another. Mick not even tall enough to reach Tommy's neck, but the younger man still holding him close far away from the world.

_Disease didn't exist when it was just them. Neither did pain. And most certainly not heartbreak. It was only them, all they were and all the love they felt for each other._

It was _perfect_ , if Mötley Crüe could ever call themselves so. Tommy was all Mick needed in that moment. Tommy loved him for who he was, and what he had become. _They both did._

They always would.


End file.
